


El Castigo Del Silencio

by Regdar_Blackstrand



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Psychological Trauma
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regdar_Blackstrand/pseuds/Regdar_Blackstrand
Summary: Luz sólo quiere dejar atrás el pasado y seguir adelante. Camila arrastra la culpa de una horrible decisión. Ambas demasiado asustadas para ver el abismo que se extiende y las separada cada vez más.Sin embargo, cuando aquello que tanto han buscado dejar atrás, regrese a sus vidas, se darán cuenta de que hay otras personas como ellas.Personas a las que también el silencio les ha castigado.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Owl House es propiedad de Dana Terrace y producida por Disney Television Animation para Disney Channel.**

* * *

_El Castigo Del Silencio._

_Regdar Blackstrand._

* * *

_0\. El Inicio._

* * *

Su respiración es errática y siente sus músculos arder por el sobreesfuerzo que hacer al correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo que, irónicamente, es lo que está haciendo. Si se detiene, aunque sea por un segundo, sabe que será encontrado y asesinado.

Aprieta los dientes ante el dolor que hay en todo su cuerpo, el primer golpe lo había tomando desprevenido, por lo que no pudo hacer nada más que solo acabar estrellado contra una pared. Una de sus costillas está rota, puede sentirlo con cada movimiento. El segundo golpe logró evitarlo, al menos la mayor parte, pero aún así le generó una gran herida en el hombro izquierdo.

Esta sangrando y el correr de manera frenética no le ayuda a su causa. Su cuerpo se detiene por sí mismo, demostrando que no puede seguir más. Con una profunda respiración, golpea su espalda contra la dura corteza de un árbol, su pecho golpea dolorosamente en su pecho.

¿Así va a morir? ¿A manos de las personas en las que más confío?

_Estúpido._

Su cabello castaño yace manchado de su propia sangre en el lado izquierdo, donde tiene una herida que se hizo al golpearse contra una rama. Su ropa hecha jirones, manchada de lodo y su cuerpo sin poder moverse. No puede mover ni un dedo.

Por suerte, el frondoso bosque hace difícil que puedan verlo desde el aire, pero eso no significa que este a salvo. Se está enfrentando a brujas, por todos los cielo, si ellas desean, pueden hacer un hechizo de rastreo y encontrarlo en un segundo.

¿Por qué acabó todo así? ¿En serio creen que él les haría algo?

Él conoce perfectamente bien la historia que hay detrás del motivo por el que se mantienen en el anonimato. Maldita sea, su raza también tiene que mantenerse ocultos, escondidos y fingiendo ser algo que no son. 

_Pero tenías que revelar tu identidad ante ellos para tratar de cambiar las cosas._

Ante el pensamiento, lleva su mano derecha hacia su hombro izquierdo, en donde yace la razón detrás de su persecución. Un maldito tatuaje que dictamina que su raza jamás podrá congeniar con un ser de magia.

Maldito el día en que nació bajo la columna de los inmunes.

Escucha el crujido de pasos acercándose y voces amortiguadas. Con un gran dolor, logra ponerse de pie y reanudar su carrera, sus pasos son más lentos, pero no le importa. Él no va a caer sin luchar.

Encuentra un árbol con un tronco grueso y se esconde en el, esperando la llegada de sus perseguidores. Dos personas vestidas con capas blancas y sus rostros ocultos por máscaras extrañas, aparecen un minuto después, revisando los alrededores.

Él sabe que los ataques mágicos no le harán nada debido a su inmunidad mágica, pero los hechizos de tierra podrían ser un problema, ya que, a pesar de que usan magia para usarla a conveniencia, su estructura sigue siendo parte de la naturaleza.

Eso significa que su le lanzan una astilla de tierra, causan un derrumbe o levantan un muro, está acabado.

Maldito el día en que decidió no aprender a controlar su poder a la perfección.

Tras verificar que sus perseguidores son humanos, se mueve sigilosamente hacia ellos, ocultándose entre la naturaleza. Una vez está a poca distancia, y antes de que alguno de ellos pueda reaccionar, los derriba, colocando y presionando sus manos sobre el pecho de sus perseguidores, negando la magia de sus cuerpos. 

Debido a que no sabe utilizar por completo su poder, el efecto de negación solo durará unos minutos, pero es más que suficiente para permitirle huir.

El hombre de cabello castaño se apresura a escapar, ignorando el sentimiento de culpa que siente al ver a las dos personas retorcerse de dolor. No es momento para sentir lástima por quienes lo persiguen, necesita planear una estrategia que le permita salir vivo.

Ignorando que su cuerpo ya no soportaba más, sigue con su carrera, sintiéndose cada vez más agotado. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no aprendió a usar su habilidad? En estos momentos le sería de muchísima ayuda, ya hubiese podido escapar de ellos.

Tropieza en sus propios pies y cae de bruces al suelo. Su cuerpo se niega a moverse más, sus pulmones exigen oxígeno, ya no puede más, ha estado huyendo desde hace dos horas, navegando en círculos y sin poder escapar. Entre correr y ocultarse, no ha tenido mayor descanso que el de un par de minutos.

Además de ello, sus heridas empiezan a dificultar el mantenerse conciente, la pérdida de sangre también lo está debilitando. Intenta levantarse, pero le es imposible.

¿Así que hasta aquí llegó?

Escucha el crujido de ramas, y segundos después, otras dos personas vestidas con las mismas vestimentas y máscaras, hacen acto de aparición. Él no hace mayor movimiento, ya resignado a que este es el final. No puede moverse y haga lo que haga, no puede escapar, sus perseguidores están demasiado bien entrenados como para perderlo de vista por tanto tiempo.

Desearía nunca haber aceptado las palabras de esa persona.

Los dos enmascarados se acerca a él, justo en su campo de visión. Ellos se quitan la máscara y los reconoce rápidamente.

—Así que… ¿esto es todo? —pregunta con una risa amarga.

Ninguno de los dos responde, uno mirándolo con sentimientos conflictivos y el otro, lo mira como suele mirar a todos aquellos que considera que no están a su nivel.

Ambos se acercan más a él, determinando que ya no es un peligro para ellos. Y tienen razón, ya no puede luchar más, está acabado.

Quizás desde el momento en que aceptó trabajar con ellos su vida estuvo acabada.

Él no puede seguir manteniendo la conciencia por mucho más tiempo, las heridas y la pérdida de sangre se lo impiden. Cierra los ojos, con la certeza de que nunca más los volverá a abrir.

Al menos tiene la alegría de saber que no fue del todo honesto con ellos. Guardando celosamente para sí mismo, un secreto que se irá a la tumba junto con él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Owl House es propiedad de Dana Terrace y producida por Disney Television Animation para Disney Channel.**

* * *

_El Castigo Del Silencio._

_Regdar Blackstrand._

* * *

_1\. El Primer Día._

* * *

La camisa de manga larga le pica. La corbata negra atada alrededor de su cuello le aprieta un poco. La chaqueta roja la mantiene protegida del fresco clima de la mañana. Pasa una mano por sus pantalones negros, tratando de arreglar cualquier arruga y así verse más decente.

Traga saliva cuando sus ojos marrones observan la imponente infraestructura del que será su lugar de educación durante los próximos tres años.

Su corazón late con fuerza ante la incredulidad aún existente en ella; no puede creer que haya podido ingresar a la Academia Hexside, una academia que ha ido ganando cada vez más prestigio desde su creación hace veinte años, convirtiéndose en una de las mejores del país. El que lograra pasar el complicado exámen de admisión es algo de lo que se siente orgullosa.

Los demás alumnos que están reunidos en el patio central de la entrada principal, se aglomeran en la lista pegada en el muro, donde se informa la colocación de cada estudiante. Ella se toma un momento para admirar más la academia, los arbustos y árboles, la fuente en medio del espacio abierto, los exquisitos azulejos que componen parte del camino. 

¿En serio logró entrar a una academia de élite y al mismo tiempo, con beca? La academia Hexside se caracteriza por tener un programa becario que beneficia a los alumnos de procedencia económica baja para que puedan ingresar si sobresalen en alguna de las áreas establecidas en los términos y condiciones.

Y a pesar de que tuvo un enorme golpe de realidad en su preadolescencia que la hizo darse cuenta de que en está vida, hay que aprender a adaptarse, tiene una habilidad que ha ido mejorando por el simple hecho de ya no perder el tiempo en pasatiempos sin sentido. Razón por la que obtuvo una beca en el área de la informática.

Ahora, observando el lugar, y recordando el rostro orgulloso de su madre, sabe que valió la pena cada hora de sueño perdido, cada momento de frustración, y los sacrificios que se verá obligada a realizar.

Es primero de septiembre, y el nuevo año escolar ha comenzado para todos los estudiantes, tanto nuevos como antiguos. Para los alumnos que actualmente se encuentran fuera de la renombrada académica, también es el inicio de una página en blanco en sus nuevas vidas.

Para ella, fue difícil decidir en que escuela pasaría los próximos tres años de vida, una decisión importante. Ella quería reducir la carga económica de su madre, por lo que se decidió por instituciones con programa becarios, y al ver que cumplía la mayor parte de exigencias de Hexside, puso todo de sí para lograr entrar.

Los resultados la hacen sentirse orgullosa de ella misma. Incluso la hija de un empresario no fue aceptada por no pasar el exámen, chica que fue su compañera por varios años.

Sacude los malos recuerdos que le trae pensar en esa chica. Eso ha quedado en el pasado, ahora debe de enfocarse en su futuro, si logra graduarse de la Academia Hexside, encontrar un trabajo decente será más sencillo, incluso sin un título universitario.

Ella planea hacerlo. Se graduará y enorgullecerá a su madre, la única persona que se ha quedado a su lado a pesar de todo. Inconscientemente, sus dedos acarician la cicatriz en la parte superior de su mano izquierda.

Deja escapar una profunda exhalación, observando que el tumulto de alumnos ha mermado y ya solo quedan unos pocos. Con lentitud, camina hasta el muro donde comienza a buscarse entre la gran lista.

Conforme avanza en la lectura, se da cuenta de que casi todos los nombres y apellidos son ingleses.

Luz Noceda. Salón B5.

Ahí está ella, desvía su mirada de la lista y la dirige al pequeño mapa que está en el folleto. Todas las indicaciones que podría necesitar, se encuentran en ese folleto que les enviaron junto con la carta de aceptación.

Vuelve a echar un vistazo a la lista, comprobando que no se ha equivocado. Al estar segura de a dónde debe de ir, da media vuelta y camina con destino a los enormes pasillos de la academia. Según el folleto, habrá una ceremonia de bienvenida en el auditórium, por lo que debe dirigirse hacia ahí.

Se pierde un poco mientras sigue las indicaciones del folleto, pero logra llegar al auditórium a tiempo. Sin embargo, tras tomar asiento, siente un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo e instalarse en su brazo izquierdo, que comienza a picarle.

No hoy, por favor.

No es la primera vez que algo así le pasa, pues durante toda su vida, esa sensación de escalofrío suele presentarse y causarle problemas muy extraños. La picazón en su brazo a veces se convertía en ardor o dolor, en una ocasión llegó a tal punto que su brazo se fracturó inexplicablemente.

La sensación de picazón se transforma en ardor, y durante los siguientes agonizantes segundos, se queda totalmente quieta, apretando los dientes para no hacer algún movimiento que llame la atención. Su madre le había hecho la sugerencia de actuar natural ante uno de esos extraños sucesos, ya que, llamar la atención podría ser contraproducente.

Y tal como la demás ocasiones, excepto el de la fractura, el ardor se desvanece como si nunca hubiese ocurrido en primer lugar.

Lanza un suspiro cargado de alivio una vez vuelve a la normalidad, sin notar que la chica sentada a su lado la mira con interés.

* * *

—La Academia Hexside se complace en darles la bienvenida, esperando que esto tres años sean fructíferos en sus carreras académicas —la voz del director resuena por todo el auditórium, donde todos los estudiantes están sentados en cómodas sillas durante la ceremonia de bienvenida.

El director es un hombre alto y fornido, tiene un extraño gorro en su cabeza que cubre parte de su cabello grisáceo. A su lado, se encuentra una mujer alta, de cabello negro, una capa blanca oculta parcialmente su ropa que le recuerda a la era medieval.

Tiene que reprimir la risa para evitar interrumpir el discurso cuando nota que la mujer carga una extraña máscara de pico largo.

—La Academia Hexside está clasificada como una de las mejores escuelas de élite. Nuestra academia tiene mucha demanda —dice la mujer de extraña vestimenta, aunque ahora que lo ve bien, el director también tiene ropa algo extraña. ¿Cuál es el nombre de la mujer? Echa una rápida mirada al folleto, donde específica quienes están a cargo del discurso de bienvenida. Lilith Clawthorne. Ese apellido le resulta familiar—. Sin embargo, solo aceptamos a aquellos cuyas capacidades intelectuales, artísticas o deportivas son de primera. Por ello, solo ingresan aquellos que logran pasar el exámen de avanzado nivel. El que estén aquí, debe ser un orgullo para ustedes, ya que tienen un glorioso futuro por delante.

—Bienvenidos a un nuevo año dentro de nuestra institución —culmina el director.

El auditórium se llena de aplausos elegantes. Luz se limita a hacer la seña de que está aplaudiendo, su madre una vez le dijo que ella aplaudía igual que su padre: como una foca. Nunca ha visto una, pero ha de ser algo muy lindo… en la foca, en ella, es mejor evitarlo.

En cambio, se dedica a escanear a los demás estudiantes. Sin importar si mira a la izquierda o a la derecha, casi todos poseen una característica compartida: su piel es bastante blanca, casi hasta parecer pálida. Son pocos alumnos los que poseen piel de un tono más oscuro.

—Ahora bien, cualquier duda que tengan, pueden consultarla con el cuerpo administrativo —continúa el director—. Y ahora, den la bienvenida a nuestra alumna estrella, quien aprobó el exámen de admisión con nota perfecta. La señorita Amity Blight.

Los aplausos se escuchan fuertes y muy hipócritas a sus oídos. Luz espera con desinterés a que la chica entre en escena. Sus ojos marrones se ensanchan cuando una chica de piel blanca, cabello verde menta con algunos cabello castaños rojizos sin teñir, y ojos dorados, sube al escenario.

Es una chica muy linda, parece salida de un cuento mágico de una princesa, y su cabello es del color que el de la buena bruja Azura. Inhala y exhala un par de veces, manteniendo la compostura para evitar chirriar por la emoción que hace mucho que no siente.

Ella ha dejado atrás esa parte de su vida. 

Se obliga a recordar ese detalle.

Cuando Amity comienza su discurso, la emoción de Luz se apaga como tierra en fuego. La voz de la chica tiene un total tono autoritario, un tanto egocéntrico y sofisticado; la perfecta chica aristócrata.

—Tal como lo dijo el director y la señorita Clawthorne, nosotros hemos sido elegidos de entre miles; estar aquí es una hazaña de la que debemos de estar orgullosos. Ahora que portamos los colores de Hexside, debemos traer orgullo y reputación a la Academia, seguir posicionándonos entre los mejores —comienza la chica a dar su discurso. Incluso si su rostro demuestra un ceño fruncido y sus palabras suenan severas, hay algo en su tono de voz que deja a Luz dudosa de si esa es realmente la verdadera esencia de Amity Blight.

Escucha algunos murmullos de algunos alumnos que están sentados en los asientos de su alrededor, y por lo que puede apreciar, no hay intenciones honestas. La mayoría habla sobre los beneficios que obtendrían si se hicieran amigos de Amity Blight, la reputación y buena fama que dicho apellido trae consigo, además de las conexiones de oro.

Luz suspira, tal parece que ha encontrado al ídolo de oro de la academia, aquella persona popular por todas las razones equivocadas. Pobre chica, estar rodeada de gente que solo busca beneficio propio a través de una falsa pretención de amistad y admiración.

Había escuchado algunos rumores que hablaban de la jerarquía de la academia, y parece ser que Amity Blight está en la cima.

Se acomoda en la silla, apoyando su mentón en su mano derecha. Si bien el mejor curso de acción a seguir es mantenerse alejada de la chica Blight, algo en lo profundo de su alma quiere hacer todo lo contrario.

* * *

Suspira mientras camina hacia su salón de clases asignado, aún no sabe quiénes serán sus compañeros de clases durante los próximos tres años. Al estar a unos pocos metros de la puerta, vacila, pero toma todo su coraje para entrar al salón. 

Lo primero que nota al entrar, es que ya hay varios alumnos platicando unos con otros, quizás conociéndose o, por el hecho de que ya se conocen. Lo siguiente de lo que se percata es que no son escritorios individuales, sino que hay butacas dobles, por lo que estará compartiendo con alguien más. 

Se apresura a sentarse en la única butaca que parece estar vacía. Deja su maletín en el soporte y apoya sus brazos sobre la mesa, lanzando un pesado suspiro. No se hace muchas esperanzas de que sus compañeros de clases sean mejores que los que ha tenido a lo largo de su vida. 

Incluso cuando dejó atrás todas las cosas que la hacian extraña a los ojos de la sociedad, las cosas no mejoraron nada. Sin amigos, en soledad, criticada y juzgada por personas que nunca se tomaron la molestia de conocerla realmente. 

Sus pensamientos se interrumpen antes de que puedan volverse más oscuros, esto debido a que el mismo estremecimiento vuelve a hacer acto de presencia. La picazón en su brazo izquierdo regresa a ella, pero tan rápido como aparece, desaparece.

—Disculpa

Levanta la mirada para encontrarse con una chica de ojos verdes enmarcados por unos lentes redondos, cabello verde azul y piel ligeramente pálida. Porta la distintiva chaqueta de Hexside, solo que de color negro, encima de una camisa verde, pantalones azules y botas negras.

Una de las cosas que diferencian a la Academia Hexside de las demás, es que la chaqueta es el único requisito obligatorio de vestimenta, el resto depende de cada quien.

—¿Si? —responde al darse cuenta de que se ha quedado en silencio más tiempo del necesario.

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo? —pregunta con una amable sonrisa.

—Oh, por supuesto.

Se gira hacia el rincón, permitiendo que la chica pueda sentarse a su lado. Si es honesta consigo misma, prefiere sentarse con alguien que es capaz de pedir las cosas amablemente, eso es mucho más de lo que había esperado.

—Gracias. Soy Willow Park.

—Luz. Luz Noceda —se presenta con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose menos tensa, tal parece que la chica es alguien amable.

—¿Tú no vienes por las clases especiales? —pregunta Willow, señalando su chaqueta y luego señando la de ella.

Ella niega con la cabeza, ha oído hablar sobre las clases especiales para los alumnos elegidos, quienes usarían el mismo estilo de chaqueta, solo que de color negro, diferenciándose así unos de otros. Ahora que lo piensa, mientras venía hacia el salón, notó que hay una gran cantidad de alumnos que usan la chaqueta negra, lo que significa que muy pocos de ellos no aplicaron a dichas clases.

—¿Eso es algo malo? 

—Oh, no, por supuesto que no hay nada de malo en ello —Willow se apresura a aclararlo antes de que pueda haber un malentendido—. Simplemente me sorprendió, eres la segunda persona que veo que no es parte de las clases especiales.

Luz ladea la cabeza confundida, echando un vistazo más a dónde de su entorno, percatándose de que, en efecto, excepto por un chico que también usa la chaqueta roja, todos los demás alumnos usan la chaqueta negra. También nota que Amity Blight yace sentada en una de las primeras butacas, rodeada de estudiantes.

Así que es compañera de la popular.

Niega con la cabeza y regresa su atención a Willow, con quién entabla una tranquila y amena conversación, haciéndose preguntas básicas para conocerse un poco más. Y cuando el maestro ingresa al aulas, dando por iniciada las clases, Luz esta un poco feliz de haber conocido a una chica tan linda que es amable con ella, que no la juzga sin conocerla.

Si tan solo su cuerpo dejara de tener escalofríos, y el hormigueo en su brazo izquierdo se detuviese, sería el día más genial que ha tenido en toda su vida. 

¿Por qué no puede quitarse esa sensación de que hay algo que no está viendo?

* * *

Amity Blight da un profundo suspiro, aliviada de que el discurso haya resultado bien. El mensaje en clave fue entregado sin que los alumnos fuera de las clases especiales se percatara de ello, lo cual, fue un éxito. Sería desastroso que alguien que no sea parte de ello acabara en medio por no poder encriptar bien sus palabras.

Su primer día como estudiante de instituto en la Academia Hexside va muy bien. La mayoría de sus compañeros de salón son personas a las que ya conoce, o con quiénes está familiarizada, con solo dos alumnos con chaqueta roja como compañeros. 

Ser la estudiante modelo puede llegar a ser muy tedioso, siempre es a quien acuden si hay algún problema. Ya sea para patrullar los pasillos de la academia, como para hacer las tareas de créditos extras, el tiempo no ocio no existe en su vida.

Ella es una Blight, el orgullo de la familia yace sobre sus hombros, tiene que estar a la altura de las expectativas. Graduarse de Hexside es solo un escalón más para lo que se espera de ella.

Tantas responsabilidad para alguien que apenas está en la adolescencia.

Al doblar por una esquina, observa a una chica muy familiar ser arrastrada por otra. Sus ojos dorados miran la escena con una variedad de sentimientos, por supuesto que ella conoce a Willow Park, fue su mejor amiga de la infancia. Una de las muchas cosas a las que tuvo que renunciar para complacer a sus padres. 

Entrecierra los ojos al notar que la chica de tez morena que arrastra a Willow tiene una chaqueta roja, lo que significa que es un humano común. ¿Debería recordarle a Willow que tenga cuidado con quién se relaciona?

Niega con la cabeza, si hace eso, es muy probable que todo se vaya al diablo. Las cosas ya están lo suficientemente malas entre ellas, no quiere seguir aumentando el abismo.

Suspira, dejándolas de lado para seguir con el objetivo que tiene en mente desde que comenzó el día. Durante varios minutos, merodea por los pasillos hasta llegar a un con un aspecto diferente que conduce directamente a una única puerta, que toca tres veces, esperando que se le autorice entrar.

Una vez se le autoriza, entra a una gran habitación levemente iluminada por unas cuentas velas, varios estantes empotrados en las paredes, unos pocos contiene pociones, otros pergaminos, y el resto, diferentes ingredientes.

En medio de todo, en un escritorio lleno de documentos, se encuentra una mujer de cabello negro.

—Amity —Lilith Clawthorne se complace al ver a su aprendiz—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Tenemos un problema —dice con seriedad—. Se ha registrado la presencia de La Dama Búho.

—¿Dónde? —Lilith pregunta con mucho interés.

—Rondando por el bosque y los alrededores de Hexside y los Comformatorium.

—¿Qué tan seguros están de que es ella?

—Una alta mujer de cabello gris que es acompañada por un pequeño demonio negro y se le ha visto volando en su personal.

Su mentora parece complacida con su respuesta.

—Muy bien hecho, Amity. Pide que refuercen la vigilancia en los lugares en donde se la ha visto, así como en los menos frecuentados. Confío en que puedes manejar la situación.

—Por supuesto —alega.

Ella sale de la habitación, regresando en sus pasos, vuelve hacia los pasillos normales de Hexside, no sin antes verificar que el hechizo de protección en la entrada del pasillo este funcionando correctamente. No necesitan que un humano común entre por accidente y descubra algo que no debería.

Debido a que las clases han terminado por el día, decide que es un buen momento para ir a hacer su ronda de patrullaje de el bosque. Los mejores alumnos de Hexside, junto con los maestros, se encargan de mantener vigilada la entrada del bosque que hay detrás de la academia, con el fin de evitar que criaturas indeseadas aparezcan, además de mantener un ojo puesto en las apariciones de La Dama Búho.

El sombrío bosque está rodeado por alambre de púas y hay una gran señal de “Prohibido entrar”. En el folleto de Hexside informa que el bosque está plagada de criaturas peligrosas, por lo que se les pide mantenerse alejado. Claramente eso es cierto, solo que lo que los alumnos de chaqueta roja no tienen la menor idea de que clase de criaturas viven en ese lugar.

La sola idea de que un estudiante de rojo entre y descubra la verdad que han estado manteniendo por casi treinta años, hace que se estremezca por el posible resultado.

El lugar está vacío y silencioso, el viento sopla levemente mientras el sol comienza a ocultarse en el horizonte. A estas horas es bastante difícil encontrarse con algún estudiante, ya que las clases acabaron hace ya un tiempo, y los pocos que quedan saben de este bosque, por lo que no tiene que preocuparse.

Da una caminata de ida y vuelta alrededor del área que le corresponde, es algo bueno que hayan más personas asignadas a diferentes áreas, así cubren todos los puntos del bosque, incluso si la entrada más fácil es ésta. Al comprobar que no hay absolutamente nadie cerca ni por los alrededores decide sentarse y leer un poco.

Lo bueno de ser una multitarea, es que puede vigilar mientras lee.

Sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo nota algo que había pasado por alto, un pequeño pedazo de tela que yace sostenido en una de las púas del alambre. Cierra su libro y se apresura a verificarlo, sus ojos se abren en conmoción cuando ve que es la misma tela de la que está hecha la chaqueta de Hexside.

¿Alguien entró al bosque? ¿En qué momento?

Debate mentalmente si debería entrar y comprobarlo ella misma o informarle al director o Lilith sobre ello. Sintiéndose lo suficientemente preparada para la tarea y tras captar el fuerte olor metálico de la sangre, salta la barrera y corre hacia el lugar de donde proviene el olor.

Su respiración queda atorada en sus pulmones al ver que hay alguien tirado en el suelo, un rastro de sangre que desaparece en un arbusto. Corre hacia la persona y le da vuelta para colocarla sobre su espalda, el pánico aumenta al percatarse de que usa una chaqueta roja.

Reconoce a la chica debido a la extraña presentación que hizo.

_“Soy Luz Noceda, no hay muchas cosas que me gusten, y mis pasatiempos… realmente creo que no tengo”._

Lo había dicho con un rostro inexpresivo, pero con una voz cargada de cansancio. 

¿Qué hace el humano en el bosque? ¿Acaso no estaba con Willow? ¿Y por qué rayos no se dio cuenta de ello?

Sacude la cabeza, no es momento de reprenderse por ese desliz. Su ojos recorren el cuerpo de la morena, comprobando que la única herida profunda es la que está en su hombro. Marcas profundas de mordedura, no necesita pensar que criatura causó eso, las plumas grises alrededor y en la mano izquierda de Luz le dan la respuesta.

La Dama Búho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Owl House es propiedad de Dana Terrace y producida por Disney Television Animation para Disney Channel.**

* * *

_El Castigo Del Silencio._

_Regdar Blackstrand._

* * *

_2\. ¿Qué Está Pasando?_

* * *

Luz abre sus ojos, reincorporándose de forma abrupta, una rápida mirada le muestra que se encuentra en su habitación. Suspira bruscamente y se lleva una mano a la frente, la confusión inundando su ser.

Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido con anterioridad la golpean m rápidamente revisa el estado de su cuerpo. Ella no parece tener ninguna herida, no se está desangrando en el suelo de un extraño bosque después de ser atacado por una enorme criatura parecida a un búho. 

¿Fue todo una pesadilla? ¿Y por qué Amity Blight estaba en ella?

Mira alrededor, no encontrando nada fuera de lugar en su habitación, todo está en orden. Alarga el brazo y toma un pequeño reloj que tiene en el pequeño buró de su cama, notando que faltan unos minutos para que sea hora de que se levante.

Decidiendo que necesita refrescarse un poco, se levanta de su cama e, inmediatamente, su hombro derecho le recrimina por tan brusco movimiento. El día de ayer su que debió haber sido agitado si la dejó en tal estado.

Llegar al baño es toda una idea, pues no es solo su hombro lo que le duele. Su estómago también se siente inestable y hay una sabor amargo en su boca.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo el día de ayer?

Apoya sus manos en el lavado, intentando recapitular los eventos del día anterior. Después del campamento de realidad, ha empezado a ser una persona muy mala para recordar cosas, pero la laguna mental en la que se topa, solo aumenta la extrañeza de la situación.

¿Por qué no puede recordar nada de lo que hizo después de separarse de Willow? Y si ya comenzado a tener lagunas mentales, ¿por qué no pudo olvidarse de esos tres meses en el maldito campamento?

Sacude la cabeza y se echa un poco de agua en el rostro. Lo está pensando demasiado, lo pasado es pasado, por mucho que le encantaría borrarlo, no puede. Además, es imposible que esa pesadilla sea real, es solo eso, una pesadilla… como muchas otras.

¿Un bosque sombrío en el que ronda una extraña criatura parecida a un búho que se transformó en una mujer cuando ella la tocó? 

Casi se ríe de lo estúpido que se escucha.

Dejando escapar otro suspiro, alejándose del lavado, mirando su reflejo en el pequeño espejo que yace en la parte superior de la presente donde esta el lavado. No hay nada anormal en ella. Todo está donde tiene que estar. Entonces…

¿Por qué siente ese dolor fantasmal en su hombro?

Se mira una última vez antes de salir del baño y regresar a la habitación para buscar ropa limpia, es imposible que vuelva a dormir, y casi va siendo hora de que empiece a prepararse, así que lo irá haciendo ya.

Se toma el tiempo para ducharse, verificando en más de una ocasión que su cuerpo de encuentra en perfecto estado. Tal vez el dolor en su hombro es ocasionado por la reciente pesadilla. No hay ninguna otra explicación.

Inhalando y exhalando un par de veces, sale de la ducha y comienza a alistarse. Ignora en dolor mientras se pone la ropa, no es la primera vez que una pesadilla la hace despertarse con horribles dolores o con ganas de simplemente no despertarse más.

Se termina de colocar la chaqueta y sale del cuarto de baño, se dirige directo a su habitación para agarrar la ropa de ayer y colocarla en el cesto de ropa. Lo toma, y aunque sabe que no debería darle importancia a algo de una pesadilla, decide revisarla. 

A primera vista, todo parece estar en orden.

En una vista más minuciosa, le revela que hay un pequeño patrón anormal.

En la parte trasera de su chaqueta, justo en la parte del hombro derecho, hay una pequeña rasgadura junto con una mancha roja que casi pasa desapercibido por el color de la tela.

Esa mancha y rasgadura no estaban ahí el día de ayer cuando se lo puso.

—¿Luz?

La voz de una mujer la saca de su trance, apartando la mirada de la incógnita de su chaqueta, se voltea para ver a su madre parada frente a la puerta abierta de su habitación. Camila tiene una mirada sorprendida, seguramente por verla levantada sin que sea ella quien tenga que obligarla a levantarse.

—Buenos días, mamá —saluda, tomando el resto de su ropa.

—Esta es la primera vez en casi un año que te has levantado antes que yo.

Es un leve susurro, pero ella logra escucharlo, causando una opresión en su pecho. En su infancia, ella era una niña que se levantaba junto con el sol, muchas veces mucho antes que su madre. Siempre llena de energía, entusiasmada por un día más para descubrir el mundo. Sin embargo, después del campamento de realidad, todo eso desapareció, comenzando a levantarse cada vez más tarde, llegando al punto en que su madre se hizo cargo de levantarla a tiempo. 

Por supuesto, jamás le ha dicho a su madre que no logra dormir en toda la noche, y que su renuncia a levantarse, es por el hecho de que no quiere tener que enfrentarse al mundo.

_“No es esto interesante, un montón de críos estúpidos creyendo que son especiales, perdiéndose en sueños absurdos de una grandeza que no existe. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Ninguno es especial. ¿Y sabes por qué? Si quieres la respuesta, solo mira a tu alrededor, todos los que están aquí son porque están tan defectuosos”._

—Soy un estudiante de preparatoria. Tengo que ser más responsable, dormir hasta tarde ya no es una opción —opta por mentir, mientras un recuerdo en particular se apodera de su mente—. Además, no quiero seguir causando problemas.

Camila entra a la habitación, y por un segundo, con las intenciones de darle un abrazo, pero se arrepiente en el último segundo. Luz suspira aliviada, no queriendo lidiar con el contacto físico.

—Nunca serán un problema, cariño. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Se limita a asentir con la cabeza. Su madre, sabiendo que es lo único que obtendrá, sale de la habitación, con destino a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Al ver a Camila salir, y al verse sola, se apresura a salir de la habitación, sintiéndose claustrofóbica de repente. El recuerdo sigue reproduciéndose en su mente, las últimas palabras que se han quemado en su alma.

_“Mientras no abras los ojos a la realidad, no podrás cumplir con tu papel en este mundo. ¿Sabes cuál es ese papel? Si, exacto. Para tu madre, solo eres un engendro que obstaculizó un mejor futuro, y para ti, ella es tu amo, tú eres solo su esclavo, su marioneta”._

Se detiene y da varias respiraciones profundas. Su segundo día y ya está a un paso de tener un ataque de pánico. No es la primera vez que le pasa, así que ya sabe más o menos como controlarse.

Lo que menos desea es que su madre la vea así, eso llevaría a preguntas incómodas que no quiere responder… nunca en está vida.

Aprieta la chaqueta roja, con otra respiración, baja hacia la cocina, en donde su madre está terminando de preparar el desayuno. La ayuda a servir, y se sienta a comer en silencio, a lo largo de los meses, ha logra mantener sus expresiones fáciles para que Camila no se preocupe.

Una vez termina de comer y lava sus platos, sube a su habitación para tomar su mochila. Mientras ordena sus pertenencias, su pluma cae al suelo, rodando debajo de su cama, con un gruñido, se agacha para sacarla. Su mano topa en algo, extrañada, saca el objeto.

_La Buena Bruja Azura, Vol. 5._

Sin darle una segunda mirada al polvoriento libro, vuelve a colocarlo debajo de su cama antes de volver a buscar su pluma. Es mejor que las cosas del pasado queden tal cual están, ocultas y olvidadas, odiadas igual que los recuerdos que tanto le encantaría olvidar.

Encuentra la pluma, guardándolo junto al resto, se echa la mochila al hombro y sale de su habitación, dispuesta a un nuevo día en la academia.

* * *

_La Dama Búho._

_Se estremece al pensar en esa criatura que, aunque no ha visto nunca, los rumores que rondan sobre la transformación de la mujer debido a una maldición, no son nada lindos._

_Sacude el temblor que se apodera de su cuerpo al pensar en el hecho de que esa criatura podría seguir en algún lugar del bosque. Ella tiene que apresurarse a sacar a la humana de aquí y llevarla con su mentora. Con ello en mente, saca un dispositivo muy parecido a un celular, envía algo y vuelve a guardarlo en su bolsillo._

_Rebusca en su chaqueta negra, sacando un pequeño sobre de polvo verde curativo que contiene una mezcla de plantas medicinales, eso junto con un hechizo de curación, podrá hacerse cargo de la herida en el hombro de la chica. Rompe el sobre y vierte el polvo sobre el hombro herido, mientras que con su mano izquierda dibuja un círculo, pensando en el hechizo que quiere._

_La magia fluye sobre el cuerpo de Luz, sanando la herida lentamente, lo que sorprende un poco a Amity, ya que el hechizo debería ser más rápido. Son los tres minutos más agonizantes de toda su vida, mientras espera a que la magia haga su trabajo._

_Una vez hecho eso, revisa una vez más en busca de heridas que haya pasado por alto la primera vez, pero no encuentra nada más. Tras comprobar que la herida ha sanado por completo, recoge algunas de las plumas para llevarlas como evidencia._

_Aún así, ella necesita la ayuda de Lilith para hacer un hechizo de borrado de memoria._

Amity sacude el recuerdo de su cabeza, sintiendo aún la sensación nauseabunda de ver a alguien herido. Además, hay algunas incógnitas sin responder. ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Por qué siendo un humano ordinario, pido esquivar el hechizo que hay después de la entrada del bosque?

Camina por los concurridos pasillos, las clases han concluido por el día, pero ella todavía tiene algunas rondas por hacer, además de ir a verificar que nadie más se acerca al bosque. Tal vez, mantenerse ocupada haga que deje de pensar tanto en lo ocurrido el día de ayer.

Entregaron a la chica viva a su madre, realizaron exitosamente el borrado de memoria en ambas humanas, y Willow prometió que estaría pendiente de cualquier anomalía, por si el hechizo de borrado de memoria corto plazo, genera algún efecto secundario.

En pocas palabras, ese ya no es su problema.

Ella sigue su recorrido, tratando de no pensar más en el asunto ya zanjado.

La Academia Hexside está dividido en dos secciones, el ala de los estudiantes ordinarios, y el ala de los mágicos. Claramente, el ala destinada a enseñarle a las brujas las bases de la magia está protegido por un hechizo para que cualquier humano común no pueda entrar.

Dicho hechizo causa que, cuando alguien que no posee magia entra a alguno de los pasillos, acabe desorientado y se aleje de ahí. Razón por la cual han surgido un par de leyendas urbanas respecto a esos pasillos.

_“Maldición, he vuelto a perderme. ¿Por qué todos los pasillos se ven igual?”_

Amity se detiene en seco, volteando hacia el pasillo del que provino la voz. Nadie debería de estar en ese pasillo, ya que después de un incidente producido por Boscha y sus bromas con las pociones, decidieron mantenerlo cerrado mientras verifican que no hay nada extraño debido a la mezcla de pociones.

Dispuesta a regañar a quien esté rompiendo las reglas, da media vuelta y se encamina por el pasillo. Su ojos se abren, incrédulos ante lo que hay delante.

La misma chica de ayer yace mirando de un lado a otro, mirando un pequeño mapa adjuntado en el folleto que les entregaron el día de ayer. Luz Noceda, claramente luce pérdida, pero no por el hechizo que debería de haberla hecho regresar devuelta por sus pasos.

¿Cómo es que está ahí? Se supone que el hechizo debería de haberlo desorientado y mantenerla alejada. Entonces, ¿cómo es que logró eludir el hechizo de la mismísima Lilith Clawthorne reforzó el día de ayer?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta, no dejando ver su creciente confusión—. Este lugar está prohibido.

Luz, que aún no ha notado su presencia, se tensa ante su voz. Baja el folleto, sus ojos marrones se fijan en los de ella, y es ahí donde ocurren algunos hechos interesantes.

Primero, los ojos marrones muestran sorpresa. Segundo, hay una extraña mueca en el rostro de Luz. Tercera y, quizás la más importante, su brazo izquierdo sale disparado hacia su espalda cuando la mira.

—¡Lo siento, no sabía que estaba prohibido estar aquí! —se apresura a excusarse, obligando a su brazo a volver a su sitio en su costado—. No conozco las instalaciones y me perdí mientras buscaba el salón de informática, juro que no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Luz comienza a despotricar, buscando salir de esa. Pero nada de eso le importa a Amity, quien está más preocupada por el simple hecho de que está ahí, sin verse afectada por el hechizo.

—No te preocupes, puedo pasarlo por alto por esta vez, considerando que no lo sabías —dice, callando a Luz—. Dime tú nombre, año y aula en el que estás.

—Oh, por supuesto. Soy Luz Noceda, primero año y estoy en en salón B5 —se presenta, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Realmente ella ya sabe a qué salón pertenece Luz Noceda, es su compañera después de todo, y la presentación del día de ayer le reveló su nombre, por lo que no necesita preguntar en primer lugar. Ella mira a la chica, que luce nerviosa, como si no quisiera estar ahí, la chaqueta roja desabrochada se burla de ella, mostrándole que un humano ordinario ha traspasado sin problemas un hechizo de una de las mejores brujas. 

El recuerdo de Luz, tirada en el suelo, desangrándose, golpea su mente, causando que se estremezca.

—Muy bien, Luz —dice, tras unos momentos en silencio—. Espero que esta sea la última vez que te vea rondando por este pasillo, ahora que ya sabes que está prohibido.

—Si, por supuesto.

Tras despedirla con un gesto, Luz se apresura a salir del pasillo, no sin antes pedirle indicaciones para llegar al salón de informática. Al verse sola, Amity dirige su atención por todo su alrededor, enfocándose en sentir el poderoso hechizo que evita que los seres no mágicos pasen por ese pasillo. 

Frunce el ceño, sintiendo la confusión cada vez más profunda en su ser, al ser está la segunda vez que Luz Noceda traspasa un hechizo. Ella debe de hablar con el director Bump y con su mentora Lilith.

Hay algo muy extraño con esa humana.

Un humano como Luz Noceda no debe de descubrir que existe la magia.

Los humanos de este mundo jamás entenderán aquello que no pueden comprender. Para ellos, su existencia podría suponer una amenaza que debe ser detenida.

Nadie de este mundo puede saber de la existencia de la magia y las brujas.

Es por eso, que debe de proteger el secreto que guardaba celosamente todos los involucrados en la Academia Hexside, al menos hasta que encuentren la forma de regresar a su mundo.

* * *

_“Por poco me meto en problemas”._

Luz suspira por tercera vez consecutiva, caminando por los pasillos que comienzan a lucir desolados. La mayoría de estudiantes de Hexside yacen en sus respectivos salones, realizando las actividades de sus clubes o tomando las clases especiales.

Reprime el grito frutado. Nunca ha podido leer los mapas, así que se perdió y fue encontrada por la peor persona en el mundo. Amity Blight, la chica prodigio de la Academia Hexside, y quien fue parte de su, ya no tan irreal pesadilla.

Conforme avanza el día, más segura está de que eso no fue un simple producto de su mente. Ella sabe cómo es tener un dolor fantasmal, los tres meses que pasó en el campamento de realidad, sufrió varias heridas que dejaron cicatrices, física y mentales, que aún hoy en día, duelen.

Su hombro no presenta heridas nuevas, solo la vieja cicatriz de su último encuentro con la encargada del campamento, pero el dolor impredecible del que ha estado padeciendo desde que despertó, le muestra lo contrario. Pero entonces, ¿cómo es posible que sienta los estragos de una herida, si no hay ninguna?

Además, esa pequeña mancha de sangre en su chaqueta, es sospechoso. Por eso, ha centrado parte de su tiempo en rebuscar más a fondo en su mente.

Sus recuerdos son bastante confusos, aunque con un orden en específico. Recuerda haber estado al bosque mientras perseguía a un pequeño y adorable búho, recuerda la dolorosa sensación en su brazo izquierdo una vez paso la barrera del bosque.

Pero sobre todo, recuerda perfectamente bien a la enorme criatura gris con una forma bastante parecida a la de un búho, que se abalanzó sobre ella, hundiendo sus grandes colmillos en su carne. 

La sensación de dolor mezclada con la de su brazo, su mano izquierda tocando a la criatura.

Un brillo, una luz… y luego… ¿una mujer? ¿Amity?

Se tambalea un poco, llevándose una mano a la frente. No tiene la menor idea de que fue lo que pasó mientras estaba inconsciente, mucho menos el hecho de que recuerde que la criatura se convirtiera en una mujer.

Espera… la criatura búho hundió sus dientes en su hombro izquierdo.

Justo como el dolor fantasmal.

¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Ahora que lo piensa mejor, todo ha sido extraño desde que llegó. Primero, las extrañas sensaciones que se apoderan de ella cada vez que está cerca de un alumno de chaqueta negra. Segundo, la mirada que Willow y las preguntas extrañas que le hizo, como si quisiera averiguar algo.

También está el hecho de que, los alumnos que llevan la chaqueta negra, lo que significa que son de las clases especiales, se comportan distinto a los demás. Y esa sensación de desorientación que la atrapó por unos segundos al entrar al pasillo prohibido, que es parte de los que llevan a los salones de las clases especiales.

¿Qué es lo que oculta Hexside?

Entra al salón de informática un vez lo encuentra, notando que solo hay dos personas, una de las cuales, es Willow. Un rápido vistazo le muestra que no hay nadie más, lo que es bueno, entre menos personas hayan a su alrededor, mejor.

_“Mira esto, la “bruja” resultó ser nada más que un fracaso. Vamos, ¿por qué no haces un poderoso hechizo para detener el sangrado? Perderás la mano si sigues así”._

Da una larga respiración, calmando su corazón que se ha acelerado por el espontáneo recuerdo. Ella no va ha permitir que el pasado venga a frustrar su día, al menos no ahora que está en la sala de informática.

Ya tendrá tiempo en casa para deprimirse.

—¡Luz! —Willow llama al verla, una amable y sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

Maldita sea, Willow le agrada mucho, la chica es linda y amable, un rollito de canela al que desearía poder abrazar. Intenta que su sonrisa sea más grande, más brillante, pero solo logra una pequeña y un poco forzada.

Tendrá que trabajar con lo que tiene, aunque sabe que esa chica merece algo mejor.

—Hey, Willow—saluda con entusiasmo… o al menos lo intenta. 

—¿Vienes a unirte al club de informática? —pregunta una vez está más cerca.

—Si. 

El chico que está sentado al lado de Willow se ilumina ante su afirmación. 

—¿En serio? —indaga el chico de cabello y ojos negros, su piel es dos tonos más oscura que la de Luz, también es un poco más bajo que Willow. Ante su gesto afirmativo, el suelta un breve grito de emoción—. Soy Augustus Porter, pero puedes llamarme Gus, soy el presidente del club y… único miembro —la última parte la dice con mucha menos emoción.

Oh, así que solo hay un miembro, eso lo hace aún mejor.

—Entonces, eso me vuelve el segundo miembro, ¿no?

—¡Si! —exclama emocionado—. Déjame buscar el formulario para que puedas unirte.

Gus se apresura a buscar el formulario, tardando poco menos de un minuto para encontrarlo, lo extiende y ella lo toma para llenarlo con los datos requeridos. Willow se despide de ellos un par de minutos después, mientras que ellos dos se quedan, Gus explicándole todo lo referente al club.

En la distancia, sin que nadie lo note, oculta entre las sombras, la silueta de una mujer con brillantes ojos amarillos, miran fijamente hacia la ventana que da directamente a la sala de informática. Sus ojos fijos en Luz Noceda, quien conversa tranquilamente con Gus, ninguno percatándose de su presencia. 

La silueta la observa por unos cuantos segundos, posteriormente, retrocede hasta desaparecer entre las sombras y volver una más.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The Owl House es propiedad de Dana Terrace y producida por Disney Television Animation para Disney Channel.**

* * *

_El Castigo Del Silencio._

_Regdar Blackstrand._

* * *

_3\. Magia Y Brujas._

* * *

Una semana después de lo acontecido, Luz ya ha enterrado los recuerdos del primer día al no haber obtenido mayores pistas. Intentó preguntarle a Gus y Willow sobre lo extraños que son los pasillos de las clases especiales, pero los dos chicos cambiaron la plática, claramente sin querer hablar sobre ello.

Eso le pareció sospechoso, ya que mientras Willow se ve bastante tranquila cuando ella hace una pregunta referente a los pasillos o al extraño bosque detrás de Hexside, Gus luce bastante nervioso, tartamudeando y cambiando el tema de una forma descarada.

En fin, al no tener mayor progreso, ella ha decidido centrarse en mantenerse al día con todo lo que respecta a su educación. Ya tiene suficiente en su plato como para agregar algo más a la mezcla, por lo que ha dejado de insistir.

Con un suspiro, estira su dolorido cuerpo tras más de una hora de estar estudiando en la biblioteca. El estudio nunca ha sido su fuerte, honestamente, ella no recuerda tener un punto fuerte más allá de si mente creativa de antaño. No le sorprende que su madre la haya enviado a ese campamento, tomando en cuenta que su extrañeza estaba acusando estragos en sus notas.

Solo le gustaría que su madre haya buscado otras opciones más a parte del campamento de realidad.

Cierra el libro que ha estado leyendo los últimos quince minutos y dedique que un descanso está a la orden del día. Volverá a estudiar más tarde, ya que, según el reglamento, puede usar la biblioteca asociada a Hexside que está localizada mucho más cerca de su casa.

Sale silenciosamente de la biblioteca, encaminando sus pasos hacia el patio trasero, en el transcurso de la semana, se ha convertido en su lugar favorito. Allí puedes pensar, meditar, relajarse y olvidarse de cualquier tema que le genera dolor de cabeza.

Con un suspiro, toma su lugar bajo la sombra de su árbol favorito, dejando que todo caiga lentamente. Durante esos minutos de calma, quedándose ahí, disfrutando de los rayos del sol, puede fingir que todo está bien, simplemente relajándose con el tranquilo ambiente ahora que casi no hay alumnos.

Por un segundo, está segura de que podría quedarse dormida, pero se esfuerza en mantener su mente alerta. Hace mucho que aprendió que dormir ya no es una opción viable si desea mantenerse cuerda.

Abre uno de sus ojos al sentir un escalofrío, justo a tiempo para captar el movimiento de una sombra que se desliza de la academia hacia el bosque, justo desde el pasillo donde está el club de jardinería. Se sobresalta, levantándose rápidamente, mira a su alrededor, pero nota que ninguno de los cinco alumnos que hay en el patio se percata de ello.

Confundida y con una sensación de dolor en su brazo, se precipita hacia el camino que lleva al bosque. Al llegar a la entrada que está desprovista de guardias, capta el movimiento de la sombra, que ingresa hacia el bosque.

Igual que la vez anterior, al dar un paso después de pasar la entrada del bosque, siente una sensación de desorientado que dura un par de segundos. Ignora eso a favor de seguir a la sombra que se desliza con facilidad.

Sabe que es estúpido lo que está haciendo, eso podría ser peligroso. Pero ella necesita descubrir qué es lo que está pasando, quiere comprobar por si misma que no ha enloquecido, y si necesita seguir a lo que sea que sea eso para hacerlo, que así sea.

Corre por el bosque, esquivando raíces, ramas y otros obstáculos, tratando de no perder de vista de esa cosa. No es hasta que ingresa a un claro, que siente una sensación identidad a la que ha sentido varias veces en su corta vida: terror.

La sombra se transforma en una criatura que se abalanza sobre ella. Luz apenas tiene tiempo a moverse un poco y así evitar el mayor daño a su hombro. Aún así, la fuerza la envía a golpear con fuerza un árbol a sólo un par de metros.

Luz gime con dolor, agarrando su hombro lastimado, gotas de sangre resbalan por su brazo hasta caer por su mano. El dolor en el costado donde golpea el árbol la abruma, causando que no pueda levantarse del todo.

Sus ojos nunca abandonan a la criatura que la ha atacado sin razón aparente.

¿Que demonios es esa cosa?

Una de las pocas cosas de las que ella está muy orgullosa, es de sus excelentes reflejos y condición física. Aún con el dolor, logra esquivar otro ataque, pero tropieza con una raíz, enviándola nuevamente al suelo. 

Maldita sea, aún sigue un poco desorientada.

La criatura aprovecha, lanzando un chillido agudo, se lanza hacia ella.

Luz cierra los ojos, aceptando su destino.

Otro chillido, esta vez más fuerte y agudo, se deja oír por el bosque, hay una calidez momentánea antes de sentir un brusco tirón.

* * *

Amity Blight siempre tiene una respuesta para todo, y lo que no sepa, lo averigua. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, ella solo puede mantener el ceño fruncido, debutativa y concentrada en las opciones sobre la mesa.

No es que sean muchas.

Todo comenzó hace una semana atrás, justo después del incidente en donde encontró a Luz Noceda herida en el bosque, y luego el extraño recuerdo de la misma chica pasando fácilmente por los poderosos hechizos de los pasillos.

Al principio, toda la administración había estado preocupada por la presencia de La Dama Búho, y como se había topado con un alumno de chaqueta roja, lo que los obligó a tener mucha más seguridad. 

En el transcurso de la semana, muchas de los alumnos de chaqueta negra comentaron que habían visto a una silueta extraña que desaparecía entre más sombras. Esto puso alerta al cuerpo administrativo, el director Bump y Lilith Clawthorne comenzaron una investigación.

La investigación ha arrojado resultados un poco preocupantes, ya que esas extrañas siluetas, son criaturas de sombras bastante peligrosas. El dato más perturbador para todos, es el hecho de que esas criaturas suelen verse justo detrás de uno de los alumnos de Hexside, uno de cada roja para ser exactos. Un alumno sin conocimiento sobre la magia que resulta ser muy familiar para ella.

Esa criatura de sombra siempre mantiene su mirada fija sobre Luz Noceda. ¿Por qué perseguir a alguien sin magia, teniendo a muchas brujas alrededor? Eso no tiene lógica, la mayoría de esas criaturas son atraídas por la magia, porque de eso viven.

¿Existe la posiblidad de que Luz Noceda tenga magia y que nadie se haya dado cuenta? Ciertamente eso explicaría muchas cosas. Cómo por ejemplo, el hecho de que la chica pueda cruzar los pasillos hechizados sin problema alguno.

Aunque su rostro se mantiene inexpresivo, ella no puede dejar de buscar alguna explicación lógica que responda a las preguntas que ha tenido desde el día del incidente. Sus ojos dorados permanecen fijos sobre las demás personas en la reunión, no queriendo perder el hilo de la conversación.

—¿Qué haremos entonces?

La pregunta hace que su conciencia vuelva a ella, intrigada. Su mirada se dirige a uno de los maestros que imparte las clases especiales, quien ha articulado la pregunta que también ronda por su cabeza.

—No podemos permitir que Luz Noceda salga herida, ya ocurrió una vez, y por suerte, logramos evitar una tragedia —responde el director Bump, mirando seriamente a todos los que están sentados en la mesa—. Pero tampoco podemos dejar que los humanos ordinarios se enteren de que la magia existe, podría causar graves problemas.

El hombre se queda en silencio, procesando los pro y los contra de lo que dirá a continuación. No por primera vez, Amity siente empatía por el hombre, sabiendo lo difícil que es tomar decisiones a veces.

—Yo creo que debemos analizar la situación y esperar un par de días más —sugiere su mentora, Lilith Clawthorne, cortando el silencio—. Debemos ser sutilez en todo esto o podríamos provocar más daño. Si bien esa criatura de sombra puede estar detrás de la humana, no tenemos evidencia contundente de que planee algo contra ella. Esto podría ser una especie de distracción por parte de Edalyn.

Eso tiene mucho sentido, no sería la primera vez que una bestia oscuro fuese solo una broma de parte de La Dama Búho. Esto podría ser solo otra de sus múltiples bromas extrañas y para nada divertidas.

—¿Qué sugiere, señorita Clawthorne? —indaga su maestro de abominación, quien hasta ahora, se había contentado con ser solo un oyente.

—Sugiero que mantengamos un ojo puesto en la humanidad, y únicamente interferir si su vida corre peligro. Además, ella es compañera de salón de Willow Parker, y mí aprendiz, Amity Blight, dos de nuestras más sobresalientes brujas, así como también es parte del club de informática, en donde esta Augustus Porter. Ellos pueden mantenernos informados sobre cualquier anomalía que se presente alrededor de la humana —explica Lilith, su mirada se detiene en Amity—. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

—Por supuesto.

Hay un silencio en la sala de juntas, todos los presentes analizan la sugerencia de Lilith Clawthorne. Amity está de acuerdo en muchos de los puntos que plantea su mentora, si alguno de los alumnos de chaqueta roja se entera del secreto que guarda Hexside, podría generar un conflicto.

—Quién esté de acuerdo con la sugerencia de la señorita Lilith Clawthorne, favor de levantar la mano —dice el director Bump.

Ella levanta la mano junto al resto, parece que todos están de acuerdo en que es mejor actuar de manera sigilosa. Es lo mejor, según sabe, hace algunos años atrás ocurrió un incidente que causó que todo Hexside estuviese en grave peligro, seguramente no quieren volver a cometer el mismo error de ser tan despreocupados.

Después de verificar que la decisión es unánime, su mentora Lilith comienza a enlistar una serie de situaciones en las que se verán obligados a intervenir si llegasen a suceder. Normalmente, sus padres serían quienes estuviesen en está reunion, pero debido a que están en un viaje de negocios, y ya que ella es la futura cabeza de la familia Blight, le corresponde a ella estar aquí.

Por supuesto, no ha mencionado nada respecto al extraño evento ocurrido en los pasillos hechizados que Luz Noceda pudo traspasar sin problemas. Sabe que debería de informarlo, pero una pequeña parte de su persona decide que necesita más detalles. 

Necesita verificar que eso no sea solo una coincidencia, algo que no volverá a ocurrir.

Quizás de ahora en adelante mantendrá un ojo sobre Luz Noceda.

Un agudo chirrido se escucha, amortiguado por las paredes del salón, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Unos segundos después, las grandes puertas se abren estrepitosamente, al mismo tiempo que una persona se estrella contra su silla.

¿Pero qué…?

Una criatura entra al salón, ojos rojos, afiladas garras goteando sangre, su silueta envuelta en sombras. Amity nota tardíamente que la chica que se estrelló en su silla, es Boscha, quien luce desorientada, sangre escurriendo del lado izquierdo de su rostro.

Bump y Lilith inmediatamente lanza hechizos para atudir y hacer retroceder a la bestia, mientras que ella se acerca a dónde se encuentra Boscha, quien trata de ponerse de pie.

Claramente, la bestia no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra un salón lleno de brujas y brujos, es derrotado en cuestión de segundos.

Boscha suspira aliviada, a pesar de que su aspecto deja mucho que desear. Su rostro está lastimado, la sangre gotea por su frente y hay un corte desagradable en su antebrazo. 

¿La criatura de sombra estaba detrás de Boscha? ¿Lilith tenía razón y Luz Noceda solo era una distracción?

—¿Te encuentras bien, Boscha? —pregunta, mirando a la chica que sigue arrodillada, a pesar de que ya ha sido curada con un hechizo curativo.

—Si, lo estoy —responde aún agitada—. Estaba en el bosque, buscando algunas hierbas cuando me topé con esa cosa —explica, sabiendo que los adultos en la sala querrán tener más detalles.

—¿Estabas sola? —indaga Lilith.

Hay un breve instante de silencio, mientras la chica regula su respiración.

—Si —dice con seguridad.

Lilith asiente, complacida.

Mientras que ella, mira a Boscha, sin saber muy bien que pensar. Consciente de la verdad.

Boscha está mintiendo.

* * *

_—No es esto interesante, un montón de críos estúpidos creyendo que son especiales, perdiéndose en sueños absurdos de una grandeza que no existe. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Ninguno es especial. ¿Y sabes por qué? Si quieres la respuesta, solo mira a tu alrededor, todos los que están aquí son porque están tan defectuosos._

_Una mujer de mediana edad, ojos negros y cabello rojizo se ríe cruelmente, sujetando con mayor fuerza, sus dedos clavándose en la carne del cuello de Luz, que está debajo de la mujer. Ella mira a la mujer mayor con los ojos llorosos y sintiendo la dificultad para respirar, incluso con eso en su contra, reúne la suficiente fuerza para escupirle en la cara._

_La mujer se ríe, aflojando un poco su agarre para permitirle que respire. Su sonrisa se hace más cruel al escuchar la tos y los jadeos provenientes de la menor._

_—Hacia mucho que no me divertía tanto —dice la mujer, acariciando la tez morena de Luz—. Romper un espíritu inquebrantable es mucho más divertido, los demás sólo soportan un par de días, es aburrido… pero contigo es diferente._

_—¡Vete a la mierda!_

_La mujer se ríe a carcajadas cuando vuelven a escupirle en el rostro, mira con diversión a la chica que yace debajo de ella, mirándola con ferocidad y mostrando sus dientes manchados de rojo._

_—Me encanta —susurra, acariciando con la yema desde su rostro, pasando por su cuello hasta llegar a su brazo derecho—. Aún tenemos más de un mes para divertirnos. Tengo tantas ganas de seguir conociéndote a profundidad._

Luz recuperara la consciencia, sus ojos tardan unos segundos en adaptarse a la luz. Mira a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que está en una habitación desconocida. 

Se lleva una mano a la frente, dando otro vistazo a la habitación que parece tener el mismo tamaño que la de ella, hay unas macetas colocadas cuidadosamente en el alféizar de la ventana, la cual está abierta. Da un par de respiraciones, dejando que el desagradable recuerdo se desvanezca de su mente, reemplazado por los últimos eventos ocurridos.

Persiguió a una sombra hasta el bosque, la sombra se convirtió en una extraña criatura que parecía lista para comerla, en el mejor de los casos. Una chica de cabello rosado la rescató usando… ¿magia? No, eso no puede ser posible, ¿se topó con un hongo alucinógeno mientras corría por el bosque? ¿Fue otra de sus múltiples pesadillas?

El dolor en su costado ha desaparecido, pero su hombro izquierdo aún duele un poco. Se lleva una mano, notando las rasgaduras en su ropa, y las marcas desiguales en su piel descubierta. ¿Eso significa que todo fue real?

¿Qué fue todo eso?

Antes de que empiece a perder en sus pensamientos, escucha el sonido de la puerta y unos segundos después, Willow y Gus entran a la habitación.

—¡Luz! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Sientes algún malestar? —pregunta Willow, corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla, mientras que Gus verifica que no haya ninguna otra herida.

Corresponde el abrazo, mirando a las personas que acaban de entrar. La preocupación es clara en ambos jóvenes, y Luz no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto, esta es la primera vez que alguien más, aparte de su madre, se preocupa genuinamente por ella. 

—Si, estoy bien —responde, flexionando sus brazos y moviendo un poco su cuerpo una vez se aleja del abrazo. Al comprobar que lo único malo en ella, es la herida en su hombro, decide que es momento de conseguir respuestas—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?

La vacilación se apodera de los rostros de Willow y Gus, ambos se miran mutuamente durante cinco largos segundos antes de afirmar con la cabeza.

—Luz, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas? —indaga Willow.

Se queda en silencio durante unos segundos, sopesando lo que debe de hacer a continuación. ¿Debería de decirles? ¿Y si no le creen y se alejan de ella? Alterna su mirada entre Willow y Gus, ambos dándole miradas serenas.

_“Te vas a arrepentir~”_

—El primer día, fui atacada por una criatura con forma de búho luego de entrar al bosque mientras perseguía a un pequeño búho, desperté en mí casa sin recordar nada más después de eso. Han habido otras situaciones extrañas que me llevaron a perseguir a una silueta que parecía ocultarse entre las sombras, volví al bosque… y esa cosa se transformó en una horrible criatura —explica, llevando su mano hacia su hombro herido—. Me lastimó, y habría sido peor de no ser porque alguien me salvó… no puedo recordar mucho, todo está borrosos.

—¿A qué te refieres con situaciones extrañas? —pregunta Willow.

—Uhm… cuando entro a los pasillos que llevan a las clases especiales, hay una sensación de desorientación que dura unos cuantos segundos. Y cuando estoy cerca de algún alumno de chaqueta negra, está este hormigueo que recorre mí cuerpo, como si algo que no estoy viendo. Realmente no puedo explicarlo…

—Ya veo, esperaba que mis suposiciones fuesen erróneas —habla Gus, mucho más serio de lo que alguna vez lo ha visto, un libro bastante grueso yace en sus manos.

El silencio que desciende sobre ellos es escalofriante. Luz se queda inmóvil, con el cuerpo tenso, un mal presentimiento se apodera de su ser, unas intensas ganas de salir corriendo se apoderan de su ser.

—Luz.

El llamado a su persona la hace enfocar su atención en las dos chicos que rápidamente se han convertido en personas importantes. Ver el rostro de Willow tan serio, solo hace que su mal presentimiento aumente.

—¿Si?

—Por casualidad, ¿tienes alguna marca de nacimiento que parezca un tatuaje?

Traga saliva, recordando que su madre le ha dicho en varias ocasiones que jamás hable respecto al tatuaje de su brazo izquierdo. Siempre que pregunta sobre ello, no obtiene ningún tipo de respuesta… tal vez ellos puedan.

—Si, tengo uno. ¿Por qué eso es importante?

—¿Puedes mostrarnos? 

Asistiendo a la pregunta de Willow, se quita la chaqueta con cuidado de no lastimar aún más su hombro. Cuando queda solo con la camiseta negra con mangas que le llegan hasta los codos, se arremanga un poco para dejar al descubierta la marca.

A primera vista, parece un tatuaje como cualquier otro, con la única diferencia de que lo tiene desde nacimiento. Una marca de nacimiento bastante extraña, le había dicho el doctor a su madre.

La marca es una especie de escudo con una hoja en medio y dos espadas cruzadas. Todo es negro, por lo que no puede decirlo con certeza.

—Creí que se habían extinguido —dice Gus, maravillado por lo que ven sus ojos—. Es sorprendente que aún exista uno de ellos. Posiblemente el último.

Luz lo oye a medias, más centrada en el hecho de que tanto él como Willow saben que significa ese extraño tatuaje en su brazo. Cualquier pregunta al respecto muere en su garganta al ver como el presidente del club de informática hace un círculo en el aire, haciendo que una hoja y un lápiz aparezcan de la nada.

Espera… eso no es algo que un humano pueda hacer.

¿Que demonios?

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —indaga—. ¿Quiénes son? Más bien, ¿qué son?

No hay ninguna explicación lógica para lo que sus ojos han visto hasta ahora. Criaturas extrañas, cosas brillantes, una chica de cabello rosado lanzando bolas de fuego, uno de sus únicos amigos convocando lápiz y papel de la nada. No hay forma de que sean humanos normales.

¿Podrían ser extraterrestres?

—Somos brujas —responde Willow, con una sonrisa.

¿Brujas?

Oh, no, no, no, no. Ella no puede caer en esto otra vez.

—Willow, estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —se ríe, pensado que esa es la única opción—. Quiero la verdad.

—Me temo que esa es la verdad, Luz —Willow aún mantiene esa aura de tranquilidad—. La Academia Hexside no solo ofrece uno de los mejores sistemas educacionales, también, secretamente, ofrece el único entrenamiento para las brujas y brujos que hay dispersos, ocultos entre los humanos. Los alumnos que formas parte de la clases especiales, son aquellos que poseen magia. De alguna manera, te has visto involucrada en todo esto, a pesar de que hay muchos hechizos trampas para que nadie de chaqueta roja pueda hacerlo, ahora veo por qué.

Después de ser testigo de como su amiga hacer florecer una rosa a base de una semilla, y a su amigo invocando materiales de la nada. Sin contar con el hecho de su estuvo a punto de ser devorada como un tentempié por dos criaturas extrañas, no puede decir que no les cree. 

Eso no significa que sea más fácil de digerir la información.

Magia, brujas, criatura, todo aquello que creyó y por lo que fue enviada a ese maldito campamento de verano, realmente existe. No obstante, deja su amargura por un momento para enfocarse en un detalle más importante.

—Esperen un minuto —pide, acariciándose las sienes—. Dicen que hay hechizos trampas para evitar que los alumnos de chaqueta roja no se vean involucrados en todo esto. Entonces… ¿por qué yo estoy involucrada? —señala su tatuaje—. ¿Esto tiene algo que ver?

—Si —responde Willow, acercándose a Gus para tomar el grueso libro—, en este libro hay una historia sobre una especie extinta que eran capaces de anular la magia. El tatuaje, es el mismo que tienes —concluye, mostrando una página en específico del libro, en donde se muestra un dibujo idéntico a la marca que ella tiene en el brazo.

—¿Qué?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The Owl House es propiedad de Dana Terrace y producida por Disney Television Animation para Disney Channel.**

* * *

_El Castigo Del Silencio._

_Regdar Blackstrand._

* * *

_4\. Arrepentimientos._

* * *

Luz no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto tras la avalancha de información que acaba de obtener. Ella quería respuesta, ahora que las tiene, desearía nunca haberse inmiscuido en ello. A veces, la ingenuidad es mejor que el conocimiento.

Preferiría seguir siendo una ignorante de lo que oculta la Academia Hexside. Pero el secreto sobre la magia, las brujas y los demonios, ha sido revelado a su persona debido a que, al parecer, también es parte de ese mundo.

Sus ojos marrones se dirigen hacia su antebrazo izquierdo, las esperanzas de que ese tatuaje siga siendo un misterio, totalmente destrozadas por un libro antiguo en la colección de Willow. Nada de lo ocurrido es un sueño, la suerte no está a su favor, si es que alguna vez la estuvo, ese tatuaje, esa marca representa lo que ella es, alguien capaz de hacer que la magia de las brujas no funcione en su persona, capaz de negarla o usarla a su favor.

Willow y Gus dijeron que, probablemente, ella sea la última de su especie, ya que hace muchos años atrás, el último de ellos se sacrificó para acabar con el mal… o algo así. Realmente no escuchó mucho de la explicación de sus dos amigos después de la realidad llegó a ella, con la brutalidad de un poderoso golpe en la entrañas.

La magia existe, todo aquello fantástico en lo que creía hace más de una año atrás, existe, es real y ella es parte de eso. Todo aquello por lo que la tacharon, la marginaron a la soledad, todo por lo que sufrió… es real.

Lo que pasó durante tres meses en ese maldito campamento para al fin dejar atrás su delirios… fue para nada.

Se ríe amargamente, levantándose de la silla del comedor de su casa y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Su madre le ha enviado un mensaje informando que no llegaría hasta más entrada la noche, así que tiene unas cuantas horas en soledad. Abre un compartimiento, sacando una botella de vodka, la cual toma antes de dirigirse a otro compartimento para sacar un vaso de vidrio.

Es incorrecto, sabe que es muy malo lo que está a punto de hacer, pero… por esta vez, ignorará esa vocecita en su mente.

Abre la botella que ya fue abierta con anterioridad por su madre y vierte un poco de su contenido en el vaso. Con un largo suspiro, toma un gran trago, dejando que el líquido queme su garganta y entumezca sus sentidos. 

Ha visto a su madre tomar unas cuantas veces, sobre todo cuando ha sido un día particularmente desagradable. En una ocasión, cuando le preguntó la razón por la que bebía, su madre la miró fijamente, ya estaba bastante embriagada, y le respondió con un: _“no es una solución, pero a veces simplemente se necesita olvidarse de todo”._

Y mientras continúa bebiendo el líquido alcohólico de la botella de vodka, se da cuenta de la verdad detrás de esas palabras. Sus sentidos comienzan a adormecerse, y los recuerdos de aquel campamento de verano se diluye al mismo tiempo que su conciencia.

¿Y ahora qué?

Esa es la pregunta que atraviesa su mente. Sus dos amigos se presentaron como brujas, y le hicieron jurar que no revelaría nada de lo ocurrido. Y ella nunca rompe una promesa.

Suspira, mirando por la ventana de su hogar, el atardecer se abre paso, no pasará mucho para que la oscuridad caiga en la ciudad. Se lleva una mano a su hombro, la tela de su uniforme rasgada y las heridas cicatrizadas son la evidencia de que todo ha sido real. Desde los eventos del primer día hasta este momento, nada ha sido un sueño del que despertará en cualquier segundo.

Bebe el último sorbo del líquido del vaso, sintiendo que el alcohol en su sangre empieza a surgir un mayor efecto. Tambaleándose hasta la cocina, vuelve a colocar la botella, ahora más vacía, en el mismo lugar en donde la encontró, a pesar de que sabe que su madre se dará cuenta.

A trompicones vuelve a tomar asiento en la silla, dejando caer su cara sobre la mesa, reprimiendo las ganas de gritar hasta que su garganta se desgarre. Experiencias pasadas le han demostrado que no sirve para nada y solo termina preocupando aún más a su progenitora.

Ha sufrido suficiente para dejar atrás todo lo relacionado con la cosas mágicas y fantásticas, dispuesta a seguir con su miserable vida. Y ahora la ha golpeado en la cara, demostrando que sus delirios llenos de fantasía nunca fueron delirios.

¿Por qué demonios las cosas no pudieron haberse quedado tal como estaban? 

¿Que hará ahora? ¿Qué pasa con Willow y Gus?

Ellos dos son las únicas personas a las que puede considerar amigos. Ambos chicos la tratan con amabilidad, e incluso se veían genuinamente preocupados por ella mientras le explican la verdad de Hexside. Así que espera que lo que pasó no cambie las cosas.

¿Cómo debería de actuar ante lo descubierto? Según lo que le explicaron, la chica que la protegió de la criatura de sombras, sugirió mantener todo en secreto. ¿Es posible que las brujas y su… especie no se lleven bien?

_Urgh._

Cuando el alcohol en su sangre llega a su cerebro, todas las dudas y preguntas se desvanecen lentamente, permitiendo que su cuerpo se relaje. Está bien, su madre le dará un tremendo regaño si llega a verla así, pero realmente lo necesitaba.

Con un suspiro de satisfacción, el cansancio alcanza su cuerpo, el sueño reclamándola, a lo cual, ella permite que sus ojos se cierren. Por lo tanto, no nota a un pequeño búho que se vuela a la altura de la ventana, mirándola fijamente mientras sostiene algo en su pico. La pequeña ave revolotea durante unos cuantos segundos, para luego dejar caer lo que tiene en su pico y volar lejos del lugar.

* * *

Boscha no sabe cómo sentirse ante los acontecimientos de hace apenas unas horas atrás. Se suponía que ningún alumno de chaqueta roja podía enterarse del hecho de que la magia existe y que las brujas son reales. Y sin embargo, no sólo un humano no mágico pudo atravesar los encantamientos cuidadosamente colocados en la entrada del bosque. Además, resultó que es parte de una extinta raza capaz de dejar vulnerable a cualquier ser mágico, y que también son inmunes a la magia.

Realmente, el conocimiento sobre esa raza es bastante escaso, ella misma no sabría nada de ellos de no haber sido por una ocasión en que escuchó a la matriarca Blight mencionarlo en una de las tantas reuniones con su familia. Por lo poco que pudo entender ese día, esa clase de… seres, en su tiempo eran los enemigos a muerte de las brujas y los demonios. 

El último de ellos fue el que causó que la barrera mágica que separaba el mundo humano del mundo mágico cayera, lo que unió a ambos mundos. Cincuenta años después, aquí están, intentando mezclarse con los humanos, manteniendo un perfil bajo y pretendiendo ser humanos.

¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer al toparse con uno de ellos?

Boscha había visto a Luz Noceda el primer día, la chaqueta roja denota que es un ser humano sin magia. Y de repente, el segundo día, Amity Blight se acercó a ella para pedirle mantener un ojo puesto en la chica, ya que, al parecer, había logrado esquivar los múltiples hechizos que deberían haber impedido la entrada al bosque, en el cuál fue atacada por la misteriosa Dama Búho.

Fue así como se encontró manteniendo un ojo puesto en la chica de tez morena. A primera vista, no había nada extraño, Luz Noceda es la típica chica normal que solo quiere mantener un perfil bajo y tener una vida tranquila. No obstante, Boscha es una chica observadora, lo que le permitió notar algunos patrones irregulares en la actitud de Luz.

Normalmente, vería a Luz alrededor de Willow y Augustus, los únicos dos chicos con los que habla, a veces sola, pero nunca buscando entablar una conversación con alguien más a parte de esos dos. En algunas ocasiones, notó que la chica miraba a la nada, susurrando para si misma; en otras veces, simplemente se quedaría parada, con la mirada perdida y una mueca extraña. 

Efectivamente, hay algo mal con Luz Noceda.

No sería hasta una semana después de su investigación, que llegaría a descubrir la verdad… o al menos una de ellas. 

Boscha se había dirigido al bosque, en busca de unas hierbas para unas pociones para la próxima clase, cuando fue atacada por una criatura de sombra, la cual despareció después del segundo ataque. Fue extraño, y por un momento creyó que había logrado ahuyentar a la criatura.

Que equivocación.

Al ver a la criatura atacar a Luz Noceda, su primer pensamiento fue la razón por la que alguien de chaqueta roja estaba en el bosque a pesar de los múltiples hechizos que lo impiden. Sin embargo, salió de su letargo en el momento en que vio a la criatura abalanzarse sobre la chica, por lo que no dudó en lanzarse y atacar a la cosa esa.

Un hechizo de fuego bastante efectivo para que la criatura de sombra retrocediera varios metros, al mismo tiempo que dejó caer su tapadera ante la chica. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Dejar a que mataran a Luz Noceda?

Hace medio año atrás, seguramente habría dejado que la chica se las apañase sola, pero ahora, está intentando cambiar, ser alguien a quien se le pueda otorgar el perdón. Además, Willow y el chico ese que siempre está con ella pueden manejar las cosas, si creen que Luz Noceda es de fiar, le dará el beneficio de la duda.

No obstante, hay dudas que invaden su mente. ¿Cómo es posible que Luz Noceda nunca se haya percatado de que no todo es normal en ella? ¿Es posible que el poder de la chica se haya mostrado debido a la gran cantidad de magia que hay alrededor de Hexside?

Ella lo sintió en carne propia, el como su magia se debilitó al ser tocada por la humana, la cual empezó a quejarse debido al dolor que invadió su brazo, y posteriormente, su cuerpo. 

Sacude la cabeza, entrando a la biblioteca personal de la mansión a la que llama hogar, si hay un lugar que puede tener las respuestas que busca, es este. Su familia tiene una amplia variedad de libros, pergaminos e información sobre la historia de las brujas mucho antes de caer en el reino humano.

Si Luz Noceda proviene de una raza que es inmune a la magia, significa que en un enfrentamiento directo, las brujas tendrían una desventaja contra ellos, por lo tanto, debieron haber registrado la mayor cantidad de conocimiento posible sobre ellos. Al menos, eso espera.

Camina por los pasillos hasta dar con la sección que tiene una gran cantidad de libros y pergaminos respecto a la variedad de razas mágicas que existen y existieron a lo largo de la historia. Revisa un poco hasta dar con los libros que parecen ser de mayor utilidad.

Los toma y se dirige a su habitación, lejos de las miradas indiscretas que la servidumbre pueda darle, ya que sabe que siempre la vigilan. Una vez dentro de su habitación, deja los libros sobre su escritorio y toma asiento en la silla, sacando un pequeño cuaderno y un lapicero, para así tomar notas de todo lo que pueda encontrar.

Rebusca en el primer libro, sin encontrar nada relevante o de importancia, así que después de una segunda ojeada, lo deja a un lado de su escritorio. Procede a tomar el segundo libro de gruesa tapa roja, el título _“Razas Mágicas”_ se aprecia a pesar de que comienza a borrarse por el tiempo. Va directo al índice, buscando algún indicio sobre lo que está buscando, encuentra una entrada que habla sobre seres inmunes a la magia.

Verificando el número de página, se apresura a leer su contenido.

_**Chendaliar**._

_Los Chendaliar son conocidos por estar compuestos por seres muy parecidos a los humanos, son capaces de invalidar la frecuencia de la magia, causando que esta deje de funcionar parcial o total. Son identificables debido a que, en una parte de su cuerpo, poseen una marca en forma de escudo con una hoja en medio y dos espadas cruzadas._

_Esta marca o tatuaje, que puede representar una ligera variación, sirve como un indicador, ya que cuando el Chendaliar active su inmunidad, la marca se iluminará tenuemente, mostrando los respectivos colores de cada objeto en dicho tatuaje. Mientras se mantenga iluminado, la criatura, bruja o brujo que haya sido objetivo, no podrá usar su magia._

_Un Chendaliar puede usar tres tipos de habilidades:_

_**Inmunidad mágica.** La más común entre ellos, ésta habilidad les permite negar la magia de uno o más objetivos. Para ello, el Chendaliar debe activar su marca y, dependiendo su nivel de habilidad, debe tocar a sus objetivos, o negar la magia a su alrededor._

_**Espejo.** Esta habilidad les permite, como su nombre mismo lo indica, transformar su inmunidad en un espejo, lo que ocasiona que puedan tomar con sus manos el hechizo lanzado a ellos y regresarlo a quien lo lanzó en un principio. _

_Para usar la habilidad espejo, un Chendaliar necesita dominar casi por completo la habilidad de inmunidad mágica._

_**Magia en glifos.** Ésta es la habilidad más extraña y exótica entre los Chendaliar, la cual les permite usar la magia de su alrededor utilizando glifos. Para ello, analizan la forma exacta del glifo de cada hechizo y lo dibujan en papel, estos glifos son los que los seres mágicos utilizan con su magia, sin embargo, los seres mágicos no necesitan dibujarlos para usar la magia que hay en su cuerpo._

_Un Chendaliar no puede almacenar magia en su cuerpo, por lo que únicamente pueden usar la magia residual de la naturaleza, los glifos les ayuda a canalizarla, dependiendo el tipo de hechizo, así es el glifo a utilizar._

_Ésta es la habilidad que, hasta el día de hoy, solo se ha registrado en tres Chendaliar, ya que usarla tiene un par de consecuencias que…_

Boscha frunce el ceño ante la información incompleta del libro, la página está rota, por lo que no puede seguir leyendo más. Pasa a la siguiente página, pero no encuentra nada más sobre esa raza.

Suspira, apoyándose un poco en la silla, lo que ha aprendido no es mucho, pero al menos ahora sabe que la inmunidad mágica no es la única habilidad de un Chendaliar. Pero, ¿qué tipo de consecuencias tendría en uno el usar la última habilidad? ¿Son solo efectos secundarios o son algo más grave? 

Toma el lapicero y comienza a escribir toda la información que hay en el libro, anotando el título del libro para buscarlo en otro lugar, tal vez la biblioteca de Hexside tenga una copia. Hace una nota para dejar el libro de vuelta en donde lo encontro lo más pronto posible, no quiere que sus padres comiencen a indagar sobre su interés en este libro.

Una vez tiene todo anotado, dobla la página y la guarda en su libro de historia antes de meterlo a su mochila. Tras pensarlo un poco, saca su celular de unos de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, sopesando las opciones que tiene. Sin embargo, ella está involucrada en esto, así que no puede hacer la vista a un lado. Marca el número y se lleva el dispositivo al oído, esperando a que respondan.

_»Park al habla, en este momento no puedo atender tu llamada, pero deja tu mensaje y en cuanto pueda te devolveré la llamada«_

—Willow, soy Boscha —dice, dejando escapar la respiración que había estado conteniendo—. Es sobre lo ocurrido hace unas horas, he investigado un poco y encontré información que puede ser de ayuda. ¿Podemos hablar mañana después de clases? Tuve que ser creativa para deshacerme de la criatura de sombras, y sé que Blight no me creyó del todo de que estaba sola cuando esa criatura me atacó, así que creo que debemos evitar que me vea con la hu… con Luz. Háblame en cuanto escuches este mensaje.

Dicho eso, da por finalizada la llamada. Su rostro permanece impasible, pero todo su cuerpo tiembla ante la idea de tener que hablar frente a frente con Willow. A pesar de que ambas se han evitado activamente, su última interacción la sigue persiguiendo al día de hoy.

Hace un año, ella era la chica más popular de Hexside, y la matona personal de Willow. Hace seis meses atrás, Willow Park se aburrió de su mierda y no tuvo reparos en demostrárselo claramente.

El recuerdo de Willow acostada en aquella camilla, inconsciente, mientras que ella era atendida por Lilith Clawthorne y el director Bump, aún sigue fresco en su mente. La cicatriz que tiene en la parte izquierda de su cuello que se extiende hasta su mandíbula, es un recordatorio claro del día en que el matón se convirtió en la víctima de su propia víctima.

* * *

El llegar a cierta etapa en la vida adulta, trae consigo una serie de arrepentimientos, decisiones que se cambiarían de poder hacerlo. Camila Noceda no se considera de ese tipo, ya que ella siempre se ha regido por el hecho de que cada una de sus decisiones, se toman con la intención de pagar las consecuencias si son erróneas. 

Básicamente, no es una mujer de arrepentirse de sus acciones y decisiones pasadas. Y así lo había sido hasta hace un poco más de un año atrás, cuando una simple decisión cambiaría todo.

Recordando los eventos que la llevaron a tomar la decisión de enviar a Luz a ese campamento de verano, se da cuenta de lo estúpido que fue. Ninguna de las llamadas a la dirección por los incidentes causados por su hija se podían considerar como algo de lo que preocuparse. 

Y aún así, se convenció de que ese campamento de realidad sería lo mejor para su hija.

_Qué grave error._

La chica alegre, llena de energía y curiosa por descubrir el mundo que vio ese día antes de subir al autobús que la llevaría al campamento, regresó transformada en algo irreconocible. ¿Qué demonios fue lo que le hicieron a su amada Luz en ese campamento que la cambió tanto?

Durante el verano, se había mantenido en contacto con su hija, quien le respondía de maneras vagas y cortas en los primeros días, hasta que un par de semanas después, las respuestas empezaron a ser más largas, más explicativas, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentían menos expresivas. Al principio, no pensó mucho el eso, no fue hasta que la volvió a ver el día de su regreso, que se llevó esa desagradable sorpresa.

Luz tenía una cicatriz en su mano izquierda, un feo moretón en la mejilla derecha y unas vendas cubriendo su antebrazo derecho. Ella le explicó que la cicatriz en su mano había sido debido a un incidente en el primer día, debido a su actitud burbujeante, y que el golpe y los vendajes eran debido a una caída sufrida por una torpeza de su parte al estar emocionada de regresar a casa.

Eso ciertamente era una gran mentira, ella es una enfermera, ha visto muchas heridas y hematomas a lo largo de su carrera, sabe diferenciarlas entre sí. Pero por mucho que preguntó, su hija se negó a responder, manteniendo su versión de la situación, incluso entregándole un certificado médico que avalaba lo dicho.

Al ser ya tarde y con Luz diciendo que estaba cansada por el viaje, decidió dejarlo por el día, ya obtendría respuesta al día siguiente.

Claramente, no las obtuvo, ni de parte de Luz, ni del campamento, ni de nadie más. Al parecer, todos los chicos que se lastimaron en el campamento, tenían sus propios certificados y versión de los hechos. Lo que no serviría de nada si iba a la policía, con seguridad ellos le dirían que estaba siendo paranoica.

Y así, Luz regresó a la escuela después de pasar todo el verano en el campamento de realidad, demostrando que el campamento hizo un buen trabajo, cumpliendo el objetivo principal. Quizás demasiado bien.

Las notas de su hija mejoraron, las llamadas a la dirección por incidentes causados por Luz, cesaron, los libros del La Buena Bruja Azura fueron reemplazados por libros sobre mantenimiento de circuitos, los intentos de hacer amigos cambiaron a enfocarse a sus estudios, los constantes balbuceos sobre cosas fantásticas se convirtieron en silencios. Los carteles de Azura o de otras series fueron rasgados, los dibujos quemados y la programación pasó a ser más oscura, más profunda y adulta. 

Una vez, Camila fue tan lejos de incluso mirar el historial de la computadora de Luz, encontrándose con búsquedas sobre ataques de pánico, depresión, ansiedad y una larga lista de noticias sobre el campamento de verificación de realidad, así como de los administradores y trabajadores.

¿Qué carajos le hicieron a su hija?

Es lo que piensa mientras entra a su casa después de un largo día de trabajo. No puede seguir negando más, la situación se ha vuelto crítica, la relación con su hija cada vez se ve más deteriorada. Luz siempre le pregunta sobre su día, y la escucha atentamente, sin embargo, cuando es ella quien le pregunta a su hija sobre su día, solo obtiene de respuesta un: fue un día decente.

La casa está silenciosa, algo que no es nada nuevo desde hace un año que lo ha sido, sube las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación y cambiarse a una ropa más cómoda. Al pasar por la habitación de su hija, comprueba el picaporte, al no tener el seguro, abre la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido. 

Luz yace acostada en la cama, dormida, un libro en sus manos, descansando en su estómago.

Sonríe un poco al ver que su hija duerme plácidamente. Incluso si Luz no le ha dicho nada, ella es consciente de las constantes noches en las que Luz apenas duerme un par de horas. Por muy buena que sea manteniendo las cosas en secreto, no puede engañar a una enfermera con varios años de experiencia.

Cierra la puerta lentamente, no queriendo despertar a Luz. Una vez cerrada, prosigue con su camino hacia su propia habitación, mientras analiza los eventos que la han llevado a la actualidad.

El llegar a cierta etapa en la vida adulta, trae consigo una serie de arrepentimientos, decisiones que se cambiarían de poder hacerlo. Camilla Noceda no se consideraba de ese tipo… hasta hace un año atrás, en que todo cambió y se dio cuenta de que, a veces una decisión puede destrozar vidas enteras.

Enviar a su hija a ese campamento de verificación de realidad, es la decisión de la cual se arrepentirá el resto de su vida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The Owl House es propiedad de Dana Terrace y producida por Disney Television Animation para Disney Channel.**

* * *

_El Castigo Del Silencio._

_Regdar Blackstrand._

* * *

_5.Almas Rotas._

* * *

Luz deja escapar un largo y profundo suspiro, su mente repasando los eventos del día anterior como un bucle sin fin con el único propósito de lastimarla. ¿No es eso irónico? Ella fue enviada al campamento de realidad para dejar atrás sus delirios fantasiosos sobre magia y brujas, y ahora, un año después de ese infierno, resulta que todo eso realmente existe. 

Un sentimiento repugnante pugna por brotar desde los confines más profundos de su alma, exigiendo ser liberado para mostrarle al mundo su verdadero sentir. Luz sacude la cabeza, negándose a dejar que dicho sentimiento permanezca vivo por mucho más tiempo.

—Luz, ¿estás bien? 

La pregunta la saca del trance, regresando a la realidad, levanta la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de su madre. El repugnante sentimiento ruge con fuerza, luchando contra las ataduras que lo mantienen cautivo.

—Estoy bien —responde, regresando su mirada hacia abajo, su estómago se retuerce al ver el plato a medio comer—, simplemente no tengo hambre —decidiendo que no podrá probar ni un bocado más, toma el plato y se levanta de la mesa—. Con permiso. Gracias por la comida.

Camina hacia el fregadero, sintiendo su cuerpo tan rígido como una tabla, la sensación nauseabunda ya indicándole que no podrá comer absolutamente nada por el resto del día. Lava los tratos y los deja secar en pequeño trastero, y es mientras se seca las manos que escucha la voz de su madre.

—Luz, si algo te molesta, puedes hablar conmigo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

_No, no puedo. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que hable contigo sobre algo? Si, tres meses de tortura infernal._

—Lo sé —responde, ignorando las palabras que grita la parte oscura de su ser—, pero no hay nada de qué hablar —mira el reloj clavado en la pared, notando la hora—. Tengo que reunirme con algunos de mis compañeros —camina hasta la mesa, en donde su mochila yace colocada cerca de su silla, la toma y la cuelga en su hombro izquierdo—. Nos vemos más tarde, mamá.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?

—No, tomaré el autobús.

—Esta bien, ten un buen día, hija.

Con un leve asentimiento, Luz sale de su casa, dando un gran respiro al verse fuera. Últimamente, estar en casa se siente sofocante, más aún cuando se encuentra en presencia de su progenitora. ¿En qué momento su hogar, su lugar seguro, se volvió tan claustrofóbico?

Casi se ríe, sabe muy bien la respuesta a esa pregunta, así como también sabe perfectamente bien cuál es ese sentimiento tan desagradable con el que debe luchar de vez en cuando para evitar que salga de sus cadenas. Es repugnante sentirlo, ya que solo causa que se sienta aún peor, y que las ganas de cerrar los ojos y no volverlos a abrir se vuelva mucho más fuerte.

¿Cómo puede odiar a su madre cuándo lo único que ha recibido de la mujer, es amor? ¿Acaso incluso para ser una buena hija es una completa inútil?

Inhala y exhala un par de veces, sacudiendo esos pensamientos de su mente, no es una buena señal estar teniendo esa negatividad desde tan temprano. En un momento que mira hacia la izquierda, por el rabillo del ojo, nota un pequeño papel tirado sobre la maleza.

Pensando que es algo que se le pudo haber caído a su madre, se acerca para tomarlo, pero al leerlo, la confusión se apodera de ella.

_«El bosque detrás de Hexside, mañana»_

Eso es todo lo que está escrito en el pequeño papel, en letra apresurada pero legible. 

Mira a su alrededor, preguntándose quién podría haber dejado caer esa nota antes de decidir guardarla en el bolsillo de sus pantalones antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su destino. Por lo que sabe, la nota podría ser de la chica de cabello rosado que la salvó de la extraña criatura. También podría ser de alguien más que estaba en el bosque cuando ocurrió todo eso y fue testigo de ello.

De todas formas, no le importa en lo más mínimo. Hace mucho tiempo que aprendió a no preocuparse por su destino.

Llega a la parada de autobús, que no tiene a muchas personas esperando. No es extraño, ya que, debido a que Hexside queda un poco alejado de la ciudad, tiene que levantarse más temprano para llegar a tiempo, por lo que son pocas personas las que esperan el autobús tan temprano.

Se apoya contra la señalización, luciendo aburrida y cansada, la chaqueta roja manteniéndola abrigada de la fría brisa de la mañana. Sus ojos vagan por su alrededor, deteniéndose sobre un chico medio encovado, la chaqueta roja revela que es un estudiante de Hexside. 

Un estudiante que no sabe nada sobre la magia que, aparentemente, ha existido desde hace muchos años y que Hexside mantiene en secreto. 

Sintiendo su mirada sobre él, el chico de cabello castaño levanta la cabeza, sus ojos azules se encuentran con los marrones de ella. A ambos les toma unos segundos recordar que son compañeros de salón. Él le da un breve saludo antes de regresar a su posición inicial, encorvado mirando su celular, sonriendo a la pantalla.

Gabriel Baxter.

El único otro estudiante de chaqueta roja a parte de ella. 

Tanto su apariencia como su nombre le resultan familiar, sin embargo, no puede recordar si alguna vez lo ha visto antes, o dónde ha escuchado su nombre.

Encogiéndose de hombros, saca su celular, comprobando la hora para saber cuándo falta para que aparezca el autobús. Antes de devolverlo a su bolsillo, decide revisar las noticias para ver si ha ocurrido algo de interés. Su pulgar golpea la pantalla, mostrando su sitio de noticias favorito.

Pasa un momento mientras descarta aquellas que no son de su interés antes de que llegue a un titular que atrae por completo su atención.

_**MIEMBRO DEL PERSONAL DEL CAMPAMENTO DE VERANO DE REALIDAD ENCONTRADO MUERTO.** _

se apresura a abrir el titular para leer el informe, reconociendo al hombre de la fotografía mostrada. Jamie Armstrong, un hombre de treinta años que estaba a cargo de la seguridad del campamento, y que, aparentemente, fue asesinado a golpes en un callejón oscuro y solitario de los suburbios bajos de una ciudad cercana al campamento. 

Según el informe, Jamie había desaparecido una semana atrás, pero no fue hasta hace tres días que alguien se percató de ello. El día de ayer lo encontraron muerto, llevaba dos días en ese callejón, y la policía aún no tiene ningún sospechoso.

Jamie Armstrong nunca participó en las actividades infernales practicadas sobre las almas desgraciadas enviadas al campamento, pero fue un testigo invisible, mirando en silencio como esos niños eras abusados y maltratados. 

_Bueno, le sirve bien por su maldita inacción._

Una extraña sensación de satisfacción se apodera de su ser ante ese pensamiento en particular. Realmente, puede que Jamie no esté en lo más alto de su lista de escorias, pero eso no significa que no tenga un puesto.

Y si alguien pregunta por su sonrisa. Ella dirá que recibió una buena noticia.

* * *

Amity Blight camina por los solitarios pasillos de Hexside, específicamente en los pasillos a lo que solo los estudiantes de chaqueta negra pueden entrar. Sus ojos escaneando su alrededor en busca de una persona en particular, ya que recuerda que, en varias ocasiones, ha visto a Boscha ser uno de los primeros alumnos en aparecer.

Necesita hablar con la chica respecto a lo ocurrido el día anterior. ¿Por qué mintió? ¿Qué ganaba con hacerlo? ¿Estaba protegiendo a alguien? Esto último es absurdo, Boscha no es una chica que ponga a los demás por encima de ella.

Al fin y al cabo, ambas vienen del mismo ambiente de superioridad en donde lo único que importa son ellos mismos.

Al doblar una esquina, ve a la persona a la que busca. Boscha está en uno de los pasillos menos concurridos, apoyada contra la pared y leyendo un libro.

—Buenos días, Boscha —saluda, llamando la atención de la chica, que guarda el libro en la mochila que cuelga precariamente en su hombro derecho.

—Hola, Blight.

El tono cortante de Boscha ya es algo a lo que Amity está acostumbrada, desde que ocurrió el incidente con Willow, Boscha ha estado alejándose lentamente de todas las personas a su alrededor, volviéndose más indiferente hacia los demás. La chica que antes buscaba actualmente mantenerse en la cima de la popularidad, ahora permanece sola la mayor parte del tiempo.

Hace seis meses atrás, ella habría podido saber fácilmente el motivo por el que Boscha mintió frente a todo el personal de Hexside. Sin embargo, ahora, mirando a la chica que luce cansada, es como si estuviese viendo a alguien diferente.

Amity aún no sabe que pensar respecto a esta inesperada situación.

—¿Cómo están tus heridas? —pregunta, sabiendo que los hechizos curativos no son infalibles y a veces no curan por completo.

Boscha se encoge de hombros.

—Están bien, solo el dolor fantasmal habitual.

Su respuesta es tan desconcertante como su nueva actitud.

—Es bueno oírlo —Amity le da una pequeña sonrisa, puede que no tenga a Boscha en la más alta estima, pero no significa que no se preocupe por ella—. Eso significa que podemos pasar al tema nos apremia.

—¿Y cuál sería ese tema apremiante?

—El hecho de que hayas mentido frente a Lilith Clawthorne y el director Bump sobre el hecho de que estabas sola cuando esa criatura te atacó.

Amity Blight siempre ha sido una persona que mantiene sus emociones bajo control, sin dejar que la controle, evitando que su rostro delate la forma en la que siente. Muy diferente a Boscha, quien se deja manipular fácilmente por sus emociones, y que es fácil de leer por su rostro.

O al menos así lo era antes.

Ahora, Boscha mantiene su rostro en blanco, con una mirada derrotada dirigida a su persona. Por varios segundos, el tenso silencio es lo único entre ellas. Amity se mantiene con el cuerpo rígido, con sus ojos fijos en la pelirrosa, esperando algún movimiento.

—No puedo comprender la razón por la que crees que mentí —comenta con aburrimiento—, lo que dije es la verdad. No había nadie más conmigo, no lo ha habido desde hace seis meses.

Amity frunce el ceño ante lo último dicho.

—No te creo.

—No lo hagas entonces. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una clase a la que ir, nos vemos por ahí, Blight.

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta, Boscha pasa a su lado para dirigirse al salón de clases. Ella la ve irse, sin apartar sus ojos de la espalda de Boscha, por primera vez, notando algo extraño.

Boscha no camina con la altanería de antaño, mantiene una prudente distancia con los demás alumnos que comienzan a llegar, sus hombros no dejan de estar tensos en ningún momento. Incluso cuando Skara la saluda, Boscha solo da un leve asentimiento y continúa con su camino.

_“No había nadie más conmigo, no lo ha habido desde hace seis meses”._

¿Qué quiso decir Boscha con eso? ¿Qué ha pasado en estos seis meses?

Ella sabe que no es la chicas más atenta a los asuntos ajenos, realmente nunca le ha interesado estar pendiente de lo que hacen los demás, siempre y cuando no le afecte. La única razón por la que sabe sobre el incidente entre Boscha y Willow, es porque sus padres se enteraron de ello, y le hicieron saber de qué no estaban contentos con el hecho de que Boscha fuese lastimada por una bruja de bajo nivel.

Razón por la que ha estado distante con Boscha. Sus padres saben lo que es mejor para ella, y si creen que la pelirrosa ya no es apta para ser parte de su círculo, así será.

Apretando los libros que sostiene entre sus brazos cruzados, emprende su camino hacia su propio salón de clase, con la mirada baja al suelo. Esta tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta de que ya hay muchos más estudiantes vagando por los pasillos hasta que se encuentra con uno.

Literalmente.

Amity gruñe tras chocar contra alguien, tambaleándose mientras trata de no dejar caer sus libros, ella falla, ya que uno de ellos cae al suelo con un fuerte ruido. Escucha una maldición seguido de murmullos apenas entendibles. 

—¡Mira por dónde vas, idiota! 

La cabeza de Amity se levanta de golpe ante la gruñona voz, solo para encontrarse con unos ojos azules pertenecientes a uno de sus compañeros de clase, el segundo alumnos de chaqueta roja que tiene su clase. Gabriel Baxter la mira con irritación, chasqueando la lengua y murmurando en un idioma extranjero.

—Oh, lo siento. No estaba prestando atención.

Para su consternación, su disculpa solo parece irritar aún más a Gabriel, quien con un gruñido más profundo, así como aumentando la presión al agarre mortal de su celular, sigue su camino, ignorando su presencia por completo.

La indignación se abre paso, una vocecita exigiendo seguir al chico y darle un latigazo verbal por su clara falta de modales. 

Da un profundo suspiro, cortando su intención de ir tras Gabriel Baxter, no ganará nada al hacerlo, además de que no le convendría hacer una escena. Negando con la cabeza, se agacha para recoger su libro, dándole una rápida revisión en busca de daños.

Endereza su cuerpo y comienza a caminar nuevamente, está vez prestando atención a su alrededor, no quiere toparse con otro alumno malumorado. Al doblar una esquina, ve a Luz Noceda caminar penosamente por el pasillo, ignorando las miradas que recibe de los demás.

Ella mantiene su mirada sobre la chica, incluso cuando entra al salón de clases normales. Luz Noceda es el enigma más grande que tiene en sus manos, ya que, incluso si por lo ocurrido ayer, los demás han decidido bajar un poco la guardia, sus instintos siguen manteniéndola alerta.

Hay algo en Luz Noceda que no termina de encajar.

Y Amity Blight no se detiene hasta obtener las respuestas que busca.

* * *

Luz reprime un gruñido irritado mientras camina hacia la salida de Hexside, dispuesta a terminar el día de mierda que ha estado teniendo. Ciertamente, la mañana fue bastante tranquila, y la satisfacción que sintió al leer el informe sobre Jamie Armstrong se fue al retrete en el momento en que leyó otro informe de otra página de noticias.

En ella, no había más que halagos y testimonios de personas que dijeron que Jamie Armstrong era un santo que no merecía lo que le pasó, y que esperaban que la policía atrapara al culpable. Palabras como injusticia y crueldad, fueron algunas con las que las personas que dicen conocer a Jamie, describieron como se sentían con la muerte de el hombre.

Después de leer eso, cualquier alegría se fue al garete, solo espera que su madre no haya visto eso en las noticias, lo que menos desea es tener que recibir un interrogatorio. 

Se lleva una mano al rostro, la frustración y la irritación luchando por ser el ganador en el dominio, realmente agradece que Willow y Gus hayan sido tan comprensivos cuando ella les pidió dejar su conversación para otro día. Ya ha tenido un día asqueroso como para agregar otro tema que solo la hará sentirse más miserable.

_“Tienes que madurar, Luz. No puedes seguir así, hija”._

_“Ya lo sabes, ¿no? Sufrir es crecer”._

—¡Maldita sea! —grita, lanzando un puñetazo hacia el muro de concreto que separa a Hexside del mundo exterior—. ¿Por qué?

Esa es la pregunta que sigue repitiéndose en su mente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el pasado vuelve a burlarse de ella? ¿Por qué tener que sufrir tres malditos meses a manos de adultos de mierda para superar sus delirios, solo para que ahora resulte que nunca hubo nada que superar? ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden seguir siendo simples?

Una mano se posa sobre su hombro, causando que su cuerpo se tense de inmediato, su mente corriendo a recuerdos antiguos llenos de dolor y sangre. En un rápido movimiento, voltea su cuerpo, estirando su brazo derecho con la mano cerrada en un puño.

—¡Wow, espera! —exclama la persona desconocida, logrando agarrar su puño antes de que termine estampado en su rostro—. ¡Tranquila, no pienso hacerte nada!

Luz mira fijamente a la chica de cabello rosado, su mente hace click al recordar a la persona que la salvó el día de ayer de convertirse en un bocadillo de las tres de la tarde. 

—Tú —susurra, bajando su brazo una vez es liberado—, eres la chica que me ayudó ayer.

La chica le da una mueca, acariciando su adolorida mano izquierda.

—Si, yo fui. Soy Boscha.

—Luz.

—Lo sé —señala Boscha—, Porter me lo dijo cuando le pedí que fuera a traerte.

—Yo… uh… gracias por salvarme.

—De nada. No podía simplemente sentarme y ver cómo te devoraba una criatura magia —Boscha hace otra mueca, que ahora Luz reconoce como un intento de sonrisa—. No le he dicho a nadie sobre ti, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Luz se tensa al escuchar la palabra _“secreto”_ , ya que sabe a qué se refiere. El hecho de que sea de alguna raza que es inmune a la magia… la vida puede ser tan irónica a veces.

—Así que sabes respecto al hecho de que tengo una especie de inmunidad mágica.

—Si, un Chendaliar para ser exactos. ¿Park y Porter no te lo dijeron?

Ella niega con la cabeza, sin saber la razón por la que está hablando de eso con una chica a la que no conoce.

—Les pedí hablar en otra ocasión… yo no me sentía con las energías de hacerlo…

—¿Un día de mierda?

El tono divertido y casual de Boscha la hace sonreír levemente.

—Si, así es.

Boscha resopla.

—Entiendo el sentimiento. ¿Alguna vez has sentido que la vida gira en torno a un pensamiento equivocado? ¿Cómo si… respirar se siente erróneo?

Eso es una forma bastante acertada de lo que siente en algunas ocasiones, más que todo en días como el que ha tenido hoy. El tono carente de sentimientos de la pelirrosa, su forma casual de decirlo, la mirada derrotada y la forma medio encorvada en la que se para, hacen que la tensión en sus hombros se desvanezca aunque sea un poco.

—Si, lo he sentido.

Esta vez, Boscha logra una pequeña sonrisa cansada. El aire melancólico y el silencio que se instala entre ellas mientras reanudan su andar, para Luz, es como un soplo de aire fresco.

Porque, por ahora, no tiene que fingir que esta bien.

Porque a veces, la única forma en la que un alma rota puede ser comprendida, es a través de otra alma igual de rota.

* * *

El lugar lúgubre y oscuro, con el sonido del viento como lo único que rompe el sepulcral silencio. La noche ya ha caído, por lo que la habitación es iluminada únicamente por la luz de la luna.

La habitación tiene un par de escritorios llenos de documentos esparcidos, algunos estantes llenos de posiciones y elixires, dos grandes pizarras llenas de cortes de periódicos, noticias y fotografías en blanco y negro de diferentes personas.

En el medio, entre el desorden de papeles, hay una solitaria silla en la que yace sentada una persona con una capa negra en sus hombros, una máscara oculta su rostro, su cabello grisáceo es lo único visible.

Al frente, yace una criatura parecida a un lobo, cubierto de pelaje negro como la noche, una calavera cubriendo su cabeza y hocico, dos cuernos sobresaliendo de los laterales de su cabeza, uno de ellos roto, ojos amarillos la miran fijamente.

El silencio se prolonga por muchos más minutos, ninguno dice nada, esperando que el otro se atreva a hablar. La irritabilidad en ambos es palpable, a pesar de estar teñida con una incredulidad, al final, es la la persona quien decide romper el silencio.

—¿Y bien? —dice, su voz femenina con un toque de ansiedad, desvela que la persona es una mujer—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes para mí?

—Una de las sombras que envíe no ha regresado, eso me hace pensar que la descubrieron y la sellaron, o tal vez se deshicieron de ella —explica la criatura con voz profunda. La luz de la luna refleja distintas sombras que se mueven de manera siniestra—. Aún así, la otra pudo regresar a mí con los datos que recopiló antes de tener que huir. 

—¿Cuáles serían esos datos? Espero que ayuden a arrojar algo de luz a lo que ocurrió aquella vez. 

Una risa brota de la bestia.

—Oh, créeme, esos datos son muy interesantes —su profunda voz muestra una mínima emoción de alegría—. Tal parece que la chica es capaz de negar la magia y ser inmune a ella.

Eso capta la total atención de la mujer de capa, se reincorpora en una posición más erguida y entrelaza sus manos, apoyando su barbilla.

—Habla.

—Mi sombra no logró recopilar muchos datos de esa persona. La información recolectada habla sobre una joven capaz de traspasar los hechizos que hay en los pasillos que lleva a los edificios de las brujas en Hexside. También, su estructura de ADN presenta dos tipos de anomalía, la primera y que está más presente, la que la vuelve inmune a la magia.

—Un Chendaliar —interrumpe la mujer, cada vez más interesada—. Eso explicaría como una persona fue capaz de negar mi maldición y ponerla en hibernación.

—Es lo más probable. Cómo dije, no tengo suficientes datos para comprobarlo, pero la información se inclina a esa explicación.

La mujer lo piensa durante unos segundos antes de preguntar.

—¿Qué hay de la otra anomalía? Dijiste que eran dos.

—Esa es la parte extraña, no hay suficientes datos para determinar que sea correcta, puede que lo esté leyendo mal —anuncia con duda—. La primera anomalía es consistente con un Chendaliar, pero… su segunda anomalía se produce por una genética diferente. Específicamente, la genética de una bruja.

—¿Estás diciendo qué…?

—La chica podría ser un híbrido Chendaliar y bruja.

El silencio es ensordecedor.

—¿Ella lo sabe?

—Lo dudo, mis datos indican que no tiene idea sobre ello. Para ella, es un humano común y corriente —otro silencio—. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

La mujer se queda en silencio, extendiendo su brazo para que un pequeño búho se pose sobre el. Acariciando a la pequeña ave, da varias respiraciones, analizando las opciones sobre la mesa.

—Trae a la chica, si ella ve la nota que le pedí a Owlbert dejar, no resultará difícil traerla aquí. Tenemos que llegar a ella antes que Lilith o alguien de Hexside se percate de las cosas —aunque su voz sigue sonando tranquila, hay un indicio de resentimiento contaminando esa tranquilidad. Su cuerpo regido y la mandíbula apretada, un leve chasquido—. Lo haría yo misma, pero esa chica no solo negó mí maldición, también parte de mi magia, solo tengo la suficiente para mantenerte en ese estado, tus sombras son muy útiles.

—Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo, Eda —dice la criatura, con el orgullo plasmado en su voz.

—Puedes retirarte, King, descansa.

La bestia da un asentimiento antes de desaparecer entre las sombras. 

Aun acariciando al búho en su brazo, la mujer se levanta de su silla y camina hacia la ventana, pensando en lo que acaba de ser revelado. ¿Un Chendaliar? Hace algún tiempo ya desde que escuchó noticias sobre uno de ellos. Además, un híbrido.

¿Es eso siquiera posible? Los Chendaliar y las brujas siempre se odiaron. Duda mucho que dos razas enemigas pudieran dejar el rencor a un lado y crear a un híbrido. Además, ¿cómo podría funcionar al mezclar la magia y la negación de la misma?

Da un largo suspiro.

Si los datos de King son correctos, esa chica podría estar caminando hacia su propia muerte.


End file.
